His Time and Eternity
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: Unable to age and too proud to die like a dog. He lives as best as he can in the world he saved, at the cost of his own happiness. But every now and then, the clouds shine their silver lining on him, giving him a chance to truly smile again. Now, he returns home to Japan, but sadly has to attend school, specifically Kuoh Academy. Minor AU. OP!Naruto. Naruto/Irina/Harem.
1. Welcome Home

**No one Special**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD or anything else.**

* * *

"You stupid brat."

A man with long black hair said as he gazed upon a blonde-haired teen. His red eyes were glaring daggers at the boy standing before him. They were in what could only be described as a desolate wasteland, once a sea of trees was now nothing more than dirt and dust.

"I've had enough of wasting my time chasing after you. Even with that year I gave you to improve, you are still pathetically weak."

"Well, I had enough of you talking… so shut up and fight me already!" The blonde taunted in defiance, his voice was now a little different from his previous one. The man clicked his teeth at the boy's arrogance, to think he would stand against him with only a flimsy sword and the clothes on his back. To him, it was an insult to fight one, Madara Uchiha in such a way.

"Fine. Have it your way." Madara stated as he charged at the boy. "You'll regret taking me so lightly, Uzumaki."

"I won't regret anything…" Uzumaki said as he whispered something to the sword he held up to his face. Madara saw the white blade glow golden before dying down. In Uzumaki's hands was now a different blade colored golden, yet from the analysis of his Sharingan, it wasn't made out of gold.

Madara reached his opponent, he disregarded the weapon as nothing more than for show. Taking out a simple kunai, he tested the waters only to see the kunai get cut in half, like it was nothing. "Is that what you found in your homeland, Uzumaki? A simple sword that can cut anything? Such a waste…"

"I found more than what I need to beat you…" He answered as he engaged Madara in close combat, swiping his sword at the man, who simply dodged his strikes using his Sharingan. He managed to get a palm strike on the man, inwardly smirking at the small victory.

The ancient Uchiha molded chakra and shot a wide wall of flames at Uzumaki. The blonde teen simply waved his blade, causing a torrent of water to extinguish the flames. "Impressive, Uzumaki. You did learn something in that year instead of treasure-hunting…" Madara complimented as he looked through the steam their attacks created.

He completely missed the flash of gold behind him, as Uzumaki delivered a crushing slash at his exposed back. Madara staggered forward at the surprise attack before dodging backwards at the constant slashes that Uzumaki was attempting on him. "Even your father's Hiraishin no Jutsu, to the point a simple marking of your chakra can let you teleport, most impressive." Madara added as he brushed the cut hair away. He fixed another glare on the boy as a blue skeleton erupted around him.

"Using the Susanoo already? Then I guess I should reciprocate the gesture." Uzumaki said as he was enveloped in golden flames. His sword began to conduct the chakra surrounding his body, and shined even brighter. He charged ahead, creating a chakra arm to crack the Uchiha's 'Ultimate Defense'. Madara simply smirked at the ineffective attacks, before he saw his shield beginning to crack.

"_Impossible! The Susanoo is the perfect shield! This brat-"_ Madara's thoughts were interrupted when he saw the boy's sword reel back before piercing the crack on the Susanoo. _"Not even those trashy Five Kage managed to put a big enough hole in the Susanoo, yet he… That sword must be the key…"_

Uzumaki charged in the hole of the Susanoo. Madara expected it to be a feint and turned around in time to impale Uzumaki with a kunai, only for it to poof up in smoke as he felt another slash at his back. Madara established some distance from Uzumaki, he could only fix the boy with a glare that would make a lesser man soil himself.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why is my Sharingan not working against you!?" Madara said as he let his anger be known. He lashed out more of his jutsu, narrowly avoiding shockwave slashes from Uzumaki's sword.

"You're a smart man, figure it out yourself…" Uzumaki taunted as he used the Hiraishin and cut Madara again this time on the front of his chest. He saw the ancient Uchiha leap back and activated the Rinnegan.

"Wood Clone Jutsu!" Madara called out as he formed six clones made out of wood. He had them charge the blonde, he himself stood back and prepared to use the Perfect Susanoo while simultaneously analyzing the situation.

Uzumaki gathered the wind around his blade before doing a spinning motion. Creating a vacuum wave that drew the clones closer before pushing them back with powerful force. He summoned his own Shadow Clones and had them impale or behead the Wood Clones. Dispelling right after and locking his sights with the Susanoo in full samurai armor.

The blonde boy twisted his hand on his stomach and opened his seal. "It's time, Kurama." The golden flames extended and became a golden fox with blank white eyes and black markings on the body.

"Finally! I almost thought you weren't gonna give me a chance to rip him to shreds!" Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox said through a mental link with his host. The two partners charged at the samurai, which was readying a sword slash, powerful enough to cleave mountains. The large fox sidestepped as the Susanoo's attack missed, he delivered a forceful straight punch on the Uchiha's shield and then tackling it to the ground. "Get going, brat!"

Uzumaki nodded to his partner before charging through and fighting Madara inside the struggling Susanoo. "I've had enough of playing games with you…"

Madara sneered at that. He used his Yin-Yang Release to create a jet-black and featureless sword. "Cocky brat, you think I'll simply let you take the Tailed Beasts, like you did with that pathetic pawn?"

"Not really… I know such a thing would be near impossible…" Uzumaki retorted as he took off a gold pendant hanging on a black cord around his neck. He placed it on where his sword's cross-guard would be. The two watched as the sword began to glow another golden light, before dying down. It looked the same, save for the unreadable black markings covering it.

"Fuinjutsu? You think your clan's art can seal me!?" Madara taunted.

"No, not seal." Uzumaki began before taking a stance. "Erasure from existence. Fear not, Pain only lasts an instant."

He darted forward and began a relentless assault on Madara, who blocked his sword slashes with his own. Madara had a look of anger on his face at the bold claim, and began countering the blonde's strikes. He staggered as he felt his stomach being punched, before receiving a head-butt knocking him back disoriented. "Shinra Te-"

The time he was open, was more than enough as Uzumaki used the Hiraishin and delivered a two-handed slash that had nearly all his remaining strength backing it. He cleaved the ancient Uchiha in two and saw his sword's power turning his opponent's leftover body to ash. He looked and saw the Perfect Susanoo crumbling away and Kurama receding back into the seal.

He felt his hair overshadow his face as the sky began to rain. The rain continued to fall as he fell down on his knees in both sorrow and joy. The nightmare was finally over, yet the people it took would never come back. The Infinite Tsukuyomi receded from the moon, never to see the light of day ever again.

Despite his achievement, Uzumaki was far from happy. He has never felt more alone, than he was right now. Even Kurama felt the same, he had to sacrifice either the whole world or his brothers and sisters. His host had changed him, he would have chosen to save his siblings and let the world rot away in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but Uzumaki's words made him choose otherwise, knowing that the world can and will be a better place in the end.

Sadly for the two of them, they won't be able to see it happen.

The sword Uzumaki wielded returned to its original white-blade sealed state, the pendant materializing along with it. Uzumaki gave his ancestor's sword a look of bittersweet gratitude, unleashing the sealed magic inside it came at a heavy cost, one he and Kurama were perfectly willing to pay.

"Well, this is it…"

"Yeah…" Kurama agreed from within the seal. "It was a fun ride while it lasted, brat."

"Heh, you got that right…" Despite the bleak situation, Uzumaki gave a small smile at the great adventure he had in his lifetime. While he wanted to keep his promise to his mother to live a long happy life, it would have to be some of the few promises he would have to break. "It's too bad. I really wanted to see what would happen from now on, the future that we created for whoever is left in this world."

"Do you want an escape?"

The two's eyes widened as they looked around for the source of the voice. Seeing no one around, they looked up and saw a small flickering grey light floating aimlessly above them.

"Well? Are you just going to gape like a fish? Or answer my question?"

"Heh, as if. I know better than to ask for miracles." Uzumaki stated with a roll of his eyes. He was never one to believe in such things. Kurama, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes as he tried focusing his leftover power to see the figure obviously hiding in the light. "Your offer does sound tempting… but this is the way it's supposed to be. The world is better off without anymore Shinobi, and being the last means that I have to be the end of the era."

"Good enough." Uzumaki's eyes darted back to the light and saw it placing two objects on the ground. They were circular in shape and had a chain attached to each other through a ring on the side. Picking it up and opening them, he saw it was both two pocket watches, one was a little weathered, while the other was brand new. "Use it as you see fit…" The light disappeared with the cryptic warning.

Uzumaki and Kurama gazed at the two watches and felt a weird sensation going through Uzumaki's body. He leaned forward as he felt some energy entering his body before slowly slumping forward and collapsing in a heap.

"Oi, brat! What's wrong!?" Kurama tried calling to the blonde, but his endeavors were fruitless as the boy was still unmoving. "What's going on!? Wake up, dammit! Naruto!"

"_Naruto…"_

* * *

"You bastard!" A young boy with dark silver hair said as he tried punching an older blonde teen, who simply sidestepped the sloppy attack.

"I've been called worse…" The blonde muttered as he kept avoiding the boy's attacks. The boy then grew two metallic-white rods from his back that emitted a blue light, making it look like he had wings. Rushing forward again, but slightly faster to beat the blonde man into submission.

The blonde teen yawned mockingly as he dodged the attacks. Deciding to entertain the boy, he blocked the next punch, while not missing the boy's small smirk. "Albion!" The boy cried out.

"Divide!"

The blonde teen felt some of his energy being sapped, but simply looked amused at the drain. He saw the boy's triumphant smirk turn into an angry scowl, and attempted to fight again only to see no progress at all.

"Dammit! Stay still!"

"Why do you push yourself to do this? Shouldn't a kid like you be more focused on playing or studying?" The blonde teen questioned as he was slowly getting impatient that this boy kept holding him up.

"No! If I can beat you, I can beat my bastard of a Grandfather!" The boy yelled out as he was kicked away by the irate blonde.

"What makes you think so?"

"Don't think for a second that no one keeps an eye on you!" The boy said as he constantly got back up after being kicked away multiple times already.

"Listen, kid. I just want to go home, so would you just leave me alone and fight someone else?" The blonde teen requested to him, which fell on deaf ears as the boy kept up his assault. "How about this? You fight those weaker than me and climb up the ladder on the way, sound good?"

"No way! I want to bea-"

The boy's words were interrupted when the blonde dodged the last attack and chopped the back of the boy's neck, knocking him out. The irate blonde calmed himself as he picked up the unconscious boy and brought him back to the boy's home. He laid the boy down on the porch, giving his sleeping form a small smile. He whispered something only he could hear to the boy, before speaking in a normal volume.

"You will grow stronger…" He said as he stood up, put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away from the house. "But you will never be able to defeat me… Vali."

"Thanks..."

The blonde teen looked over his shoulder and saw a black-haired man with blonde bangs picking up the unconscious Vali. He gave a small nod in acknowledgement and continued on his way, not bothering to see the other man's sigh as he closed the door.

"_Naruto…"_

* * *

"…ruto… wake up…"

"A few more minutes…" The person in question mumbled as he buried himself deeper in the sheets, only to jolt awake when his tenant and partner yelled for him to wake up inside his head. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Thank you, Kurama-kun."

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes and saw his companion was now looking at him with concern. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and opened them fully to show blue eyes that nearly bordered on gray. His eyes locked on to his companion's own violet ones, giving her a small smile. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, which she returned before enveloping him in an embrace.

"Good morning, Irina-chan."

"You were tossing and turning while you slept…" Irina trailed off as she released him from her embrace, she untangled herself from the sheets and sat up on the bed they shared. While they were sleeping on the same bed, they haven't gone that far yet. Irina was a stickler for the rules of her religion, after all. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"It's nothing…" Naruto deflected as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He made his way to wash up his face, with Irina following close behind him unconvinced of his excuse.

"It was that dream again, right? When he gave you the watch?" Irina said as she combed her light brown hair. The two then began finishing up their morning rituals and made their way to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed. Ever since he met her, Irina managed to get past all his defenses and refusals to have a relationship with her. He even had to tell her nearly everything about his life just so she would give up. How ever since he received the two pocket watches, he was unable to age and that it made him immortal. He was killable, but he would be damned if he let some random punk stab him to death. Kurama would have a hissy fit at that in the afterlife and would never let him hear the end of it. Not even throwing it away or destroying it helped, it just came back to his pocket as if it wasn't even discarded in the first place.

But despite those things, Irina pushed on. True, at first she didn't know how to deal with the situation. After all, she only knew him as her Senpai in the church's combat training program, not an immortal with a Nine-Tailed Fox sealed in his gut. At first she wanted nothing more to do with him, and Naruto would have let her continue doing so. But she realized that all the time she spent with her Senpai was the most happiest she'd ever been and that her previous line of thinking was wrong and became more fervent in her attempts.

And with coercion from Kurama, Naruto finally let the girl in to his heart. He still had some worries about it, though. Kurama even joked that he could give her the other watch, so both of them could live together forever. But Naruto never brought it up with Irina, since it would be something akin to marriage. Something he was sure, she wasn't ready for.

"It was about him too…" Naruto added as he finished making their breakfast. Irina nodded, knowing who Naruto was talking about. After breakfast the two took separate showers, with Irina going first.

Naruto waited patiently for his turn, gazing at his ancestor's sword with an unreadable expression. He wanted to hate it, knowing that it was the cause of his pain. But on the other hand, it was the only thing left of his time and heritage barring the pendant that came with it, and the other minor treasures he found in the secret vault of Uzushiogakure, which the humans of this time dub as Atlantis.

_Knock-Knock!_

"It's open, you can enter Xenovia-chan." Naruto called out as a girl with predominantly blue hair and golden-brown eyes entered the room. She was already in her training uniform, waiting for her partner Irina.

"Naruto-senpai, here." Xenovia said as she handed him a letter.

"Err… Xenovia-chan, I'm not sure how Irina-chan would feel if you confess your love to me like this…" Naruto said a little shocked.

"N-No, it's not l-like that!" She retorted as she fought down her blush. While true, she was infatuated with him, she wouldn't dare ruin her friendship with Irina over a boy. "It was in your mail slot, so I got it for you."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Xenovia-chan." Naruto put down his sword and opened the letter to read it. He made sure to read it thoroughly, sighing as he closed it.

"What's it about?" Irina asked as she dried her hair before using her usual blue scrunchies to tie her hair into two long ponytails on the sides of her head. She was already wearing her training uniform on as well.

"The higher-ups are sending me on a mission to Japan." Naruto stated with a small sigh. He didn't really feel like being separated from Irina or Xenovia right now. "Most likely long-term, so I'll be away for quite a while."

The two girls nodded and made their way to leave. Since they were still in-training for a few months, they needed to get to their training on time. Irina stayed back a few seconds to give her boyfriend a kiss goodbye.

"Stay safe, okay? I mean, I know you can take care of yourself just fine…" Irina said a little embarrassedly.

"Don't worry. I won't be looking for trouble."

"But trouble finds you anyway…" Irina countered with a small smirk. Naruto just gave a grin before giving her another kiss and letting her go on her way. "Bye, see you again soon, Naruto-kun!" She waved as she closed the door behind her, and catching up to her partner.

Once she was gone, Naruto took a shower and got in his personal outfit. He wasn't really a believer in religions, but he needed to find things to keep his boredom away. Hence why he was in the church's combat training program, and to keep his cover he needed to accept the missions given to him.

"Something bothering you, partner?" Kurama asked from within the seal.

"It's just… like back then… I wasn't able to offer it to 'her' in time…" Naruto said, with Kurama nodding in understanding. "What if I do the same and pay for it again?"

"Well, buddy. All I can say is the world wasn't built on what-ifs…" Kurama added. "You like Irina, right?"

"Well, yeah… I do." Naruto answered curious what his partner was getting at.

"Really? You seem a little unsure…"

"You know what my problem with this whole situation is!" Naruto retorted.

"Listen, Naruto. Irina was the first person after 'her' that realized they didn't care what your burden was." Kurama began. "Just let it work its course, Naruto. I'd hate to see you turn into your Uchiha buddy from back then. Besides, we already saved this world. I doubt that stupid-ass fate has anything more in store for you, other than the happy life you deserve…"

"Alright. You win."

"…And my long nap times!" Kurama added with a lazy grin. Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile making its way on his whiskered face. He looked in the mirror to give himself a look-over.

He wore a plain, long-sleeved, black shirt under a short-sleeved, orange hoodie. He wore a silver-studded belt that held up his black jeans. He rolled his pants' leg up and put on his black boots, tying the burnt orange laces perfectly before rolling them back down. He put on his black finger-less gloves and black wristbands to hide some of his storage seal tattoos. He fastened his wallet's chain through a belt loop and put his hood up to put on his sleeve-less red overcoat before putting it back down. He took the two pocket watches and placed them in his back pockets. The last accessory he had was his ancestor's golden pendant.

It was a simple circle, slightly sphere-like, the black cord holding it going inside the top part and sealed tightly. The only design it had was a black teardrop shape in the middle of a U-shaped design with two spikes at the edges, and two at the curve and one directly in the bottom middle.

He left the mirror and took his ancestor's sword. It was colored in white, gold and black while in its sealed state. Unlike the Katana's and Zanbatou's of his time, his sword looked more like the ones Europeans used in their times. It had a white hilt with a gold line running through it connecting to the gold pommel, the cross-guard was gold and had a black inside before making a gold line that ran to almost all the way to the white-colored blade's tip. Despite its flimsy looking design, it had powerful cutting power and the sealed magic inside both the first and second barrier was not to be underestimated.

He sealed his blade in the storage seal on his right arm, grabbed a small sack and exited his and Irina's special dorm room. He hailed a cab to drive him to the airport, since flying using wings of fire was no longer allowed. The church was generous enough to book him a flight, he did all the normal airport procedures and sat in his seat and listened to some music as he waited for take-off.

* * *

He arrived in Japan really early in the morning, he headed to the house he owned here. The only reason he was still staying in England was because Irina and Xenovia was still training there. He was always prepared to move to any country to lay low, but he would always have a special home here, where Konohagakure once stood. His thoughts idly went to what it would be like to live here with Irina and a family with her, maybe Xenovia too.

"Ooh… someone's thinking far ahead!" Kurama teased with a grin, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "And you're even thinking about the other girl too! I knew you were gonna fulfill that dream your Perverted Sensei always had!"

"Shut up, Ero-Kitsune!" Naruto shouted causing the people in the street to look at him funny. Naruto gave a nervous laugh before speeding up his pace to his house. He ran past the residential area and saw his house.

Thankfully it had very little overgrowth, and was still well-maintained. It was a large house, designed in the traditional Japanese style, predominantly with shoji doors and tatami mats. The only thing bigger in the house was the garden that had a small pond and well-maintained trees. He polished the plaque outside that said 'Uzumaki' and entered through a wooden gate, he created some Shadow Clones to do some yard work and had some transformed into random people to clean the wall outside, since it had some graffiti on it.

He helped do the yard work as well before adopting a sour look on his face, one shared by his Shadow Clones as the memories of one came through. One he had made to find out something that was glaringly obvious.

He had to attend school.

Not as a worker or teacher, like what he expected the mission parameters would entail.

But as a student.

He and his clones sighed in unison. The clone who found out, already filed the paperwork and dispelled. He silently cursed the bastard who gave him the watch, making him permanently stuck in his 18-year old body. He could use the Transformation technique, but it was just so annoying to keep up and he often spaced out while using it, breaking his concentration.

The watches themselves deserve some of his ire as well. They allowed him to travel through time, but never let him interfere if he was in the past. And the one for the future never let him see his own or those who gets connected to him directly. As if the watches themselves were loving every second of his misfortune.

The clone he sent to get his currency exchanged came back, and had a new set of clones get him some furniture and some food. It was almost evening when the clone he sent out to see the school he would be attending returned, he was carrying the school uniform and some stuff he would need.

"Ugh… That looks so stuffy…" Naruto commented on the uniform. He had his battle outfit reseal itself and tried it on. "Yeah… stuffy alright..." Naruto cleaned up and put on his pajamas before going to bed.

He was thankful it was still the weekend, it would give him time to fix up his house and get familiar with the area again.

* * *

The weekend passed by in a flash and Naruto was now sporting his Kuoh Academy Boy's Uniform. His uniform was slightly disheveled, the top two buttons of the untucked white dress shirt was undone and the black ribbon was tied loosely. His blazer was open instead of closed and he still had his own personal accessories on him, like his pendant, gloves, wallet chain, music player and orange headphones.

He headed to the faculty office to meet his homeroom advisor, before following her to class 3-A. Ignoring the mixed looks he was getting from the dominant populous of females. He waited patiently by the door until he was called in.

"You can come in now, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto lowered the right ear of the headphones and turned off his music player. He entered the room and made his introduction.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we all get along." Naruto said plainly and politely. He already looked like a delinquent, so it would be better if he introduced himself politely instead of brashly. Some people leaned in, expecting he would add more information. He inwardly smirked at that. "That is all."

"Kyaaa!"

"He's so polite, like Kiba-kun!"

"I thought he was gonna be some hard-core delinquent!"

"I know right? He only looks like one, I bet he thinks the uniform is stuffy too!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Naruto looked on neutrally as the girls talked about him. Some however were picking themselves up from their face-fault at the blonde's simple introduction. In that time, he felt some odd sensation when he used some minor Senjutsu, to scan the school and found there were quite a few supernatural beings here.

"_Devil territory… I should have known…"_ He was no stranger to the other beings that have been living in this world. His travels through time made sure of that. The previous day he scanned netted him some Fallen Angels in the area as well.

"All right, settle down. Uzumaki-san, you can go and take a seat next to Himejima-san over there." The teacher motioned to a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail using an orange ribbon with two strands sticking out. She had violet eyes, a little darker in shade to Irina's. She wore the standard Girl's Uniform, which is similar to the boys, except theirs had a black shoulder cape, black button-down corset and a magenta skirt, instead of a blazer and pants.

He gave a nod to the teacher and made his way over to his seat. He nodded to the girl in acknowledgement, before setting his stuff down. He had more than enough time to meet new people so he would try and talk to her later. He kept his attention on both the lesson and the beautiful blue sky, making sure he was alert should the teacher call on him to answer. He was really happy he got a window seat, it made him as close to nature as possible while in a school.

_Ding-Dong!_

Hearing the lunch bell ring, Naruto stood up and stretched before walking out the room, to go get some lunch.

"So, did you get anything Akeno?" A girl with long crimson red hair and blue-green eyes said as she walked up to her best friend, this was Rias Gremory.

"Nothing at all, Buchou. He seems like a normal person to me." Akeno described the new addition to their class. "A bit quiet, and despite his looks, he followed the workload pretty well. Probably just an ordinary human with good grades."

"I see." Rias said neutrally, but on the inside she gritted her teeth. Her deadline was coming up and the new blonde boy looked like someone who could help her get out of her conundrum. Akeno looked a little worried at her best friend, but did not comment, knowing what she was thinking about. "Well, there is still Issei Hyoudou. I just hope that whatever he has, would be enough…"

The door opened and Naruto walked back in with some melon bread hanging lazily in his mouth. His headphones were up playing some music, he took out his phone and sent Irina a message, a simple update on how he was doing right now. He paused his music and pulled down his headphones, he finished his current piece of melon bread before turning to the two girls.

"Um… Himejima-san?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know those three boys out there, would you?" Naruto pointed out the window where a mob of girls on the Kendo team were beating the ass of a brunette and his friends.

"Oh, those three… They're what the others call the Perverted Trio." She said with a little bit of her secret sadist spilling out. Naruto immediately knew why the three were being mauled, Righteous Female Fury by the looks of it.

"Ah, I see. Who's the brunette one smart enough to haul ass?" Naruto asked as the boy in question began running away from the mob. He heard the two girls giggle, at what he did not know.

"Maybe, you're not as polite as the other girls make you out to be." Rias commented, causing Naruto to turn his attention to her. Seeing the look that raised the silent question, she answered by introducing herself. "Rias Gremory, and this is my best friend Akeno Himejima. To answer your question, that boy there is Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei Hyoudou…" Naruto muttered before he got a look of realization on his face. _"The childhood friend Irina-chan talked about!"_ Naruto composed himself and finished his melon bread, turning to the two girls once again.

"Thank you for informing me about them, Himejima-san, Gremory-san." He said as he gave them a nod in thanks.

"It's fine. And please call me Rias, I prefer my first name more."

"I request you do the same for me, Uzumaki-san."

"Then feel free to call me Naruto!" He finished with a smile. The two girls nodded before excusing themselves, since they had to take their lunch as well. Naruto put his headphones back and waited for the break to end.

* * *

"Dammit. I looked for trouble…" Naruto mumbled as he saw the girl, Yuuma Amano, transform into a scantily-clad Fallen Angel, creating a light spear to impale her unfortunate one day boyfriend, Issei Hyoudou. "Irina-chan will kill me… well, try to kill me if I let her friend die."

Naruto touched his left arm, unsealing a small hexagonal buckler. It was mostly golden in color, it had a stained-glass design pattern in different colors and with a pink rose design in the middle. Despite its design it was made mostly out of the same metal as his ancestor's sword. He leapt off the building and used his buckler to block the light spear that would have killed Issei, who was in a daze due to seeing the girl's breasts.

"Tch, who the hell are you!?"

"No one special." Naruto replied as the light died down from the blocked attack. Revealing to both Issei and the hidden Rias Gremory who he was, surprising them greatly. "You're not really a good girlfriend, you know? Trying to impale a boy you yourself asked out." He chastised mockingly.

"Ah, you're the new Senpai, we had!" Issei pointed out. Naruto turned to face him, but kept his attention on the Fallen Angel.

"Yeah, sure thing. Listen Issei, I want you to get out of here, it's dangerous."

"Nuh-uh. That's my girlfriend! You're obviously going to kill her!" Issei retorted angrily, completely missing the fact he was just about to get killed. Naruto turned fully and in a move too fast to see, chopped the back of Issei's neck. Creating a Shadow Clone to bring him home, since he had one tailing him ever since 'Yuuma' first asked Issei out.

"It's better this way." Naruto said as he blocked Yuuma's attempt to chase after the unconscious Issei. "So, does the little black birdie have a name? 'Yuuma Amano' doesn't sound Fallen Angel-y enough."

"Tch, Raynare. Now get out of my way you piece of trash!" Raynare shouted angrily as she deadlocked her light spear with his buckler.

"Ouch, such a meanie." Naruto said in mock hurt, before his expression turned into a cold scowl. "I don't really feel like sullying my family's treasures with the blood of real trash, so I'll do this instead. Worry not, I'll only leave you slightly charred, probably." He unsealed a wooden staff with the top half becoming a hollow ring, there were small, thin branches inside holding a bluish-purple gem in place. Raynare and Rias couldn't feel anything from the weapon, until Naruto began muttering something, while holding the staff horizontally.

"I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate of the Underworld opens." Several purple glyphs and pentagrams began surrounding the area. The words struck them as odd since the Underworld has no gates there. Raynare was about to charge and interrupt but found she couldn't move. Rias on the other hand could sense the growing magic power and could only watch at the sheer volume it was gathering. "Come forth, divine lightning!" The symbols closest to Raynare, glowed and shot out columns of light that combined into one making its way towards the sky. "This is the end… Indignation!"

It was over in a flash as a single, large bolt of lightning came down and struck the paralyzed Raynare, electrocuting her and as Naruto said, slightly charring her. Naruto looked proud that he finally had near-perfect control of his powers. "Isn't it great, little birdie? To feel such an attack at 3% power and still live?"

Rias looked shocked at the blonde's claim. Just last Monday, she thought the blonde was just a normal teen that had good grades despite his appearance. Yet right now, he was probably the strongest person she ever met, even more so than her brother. Yet despite her thoughts, she could never feel the blonde's power at all.

"Oh, lookie here." Naruto began, snapping Rias out of her thoughts. "The clean-up crew arrived." He said mockingly as three more Fallen Angels came and picked up the unconscious Raynare, while glaring daggers at the blonde teen, who looked amused at their attempt at intimidation.

The blonde girl in the gothic-lolita dress threw a light spear at him, which he simply grabbed when he dismissed his staff and buckler while materializing a pair of dark gloves that had an ebony bracer with an ivory branch design. The three Fallen Angels took that time to flee to the sky with their injured comrade, only for Naruto to throw the light spear back at the blonde girl and clipping her right wing.

"I have my own spear, so I don't need yours!" Naruto shouted mockingly through cupped hands, ignoring the shriek of pain from the girl. Her companions sped up their flight away from the blonde human.

Once they were gone, Naruto dismissed his gloves away and walked back to his home. His Shadow Clone dispelled after explaining to Issei's parents how they found him knocked out in the park, and how he was helping out his underclassman. Not completely untrue, but the best lies are half-truths.

Once he flopped down on his bed he opened his phone and gave Irina his weekly update. He had to go to sleep now anyway, tomorrow was a school day.

As for one Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, she couldn't help but teleport back to her clubroom with a dazed look on her face. It was only a brief instant, but she felt his power in that time.

And she could honestly say, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There we go, my contribution to the recently growing Naruto/High School DxD Xover craze.

Before you whine, remember. This is Fanfiction. We mold the story to however way we (authors) see fit. So I don't want to receive crap like "She's Issei's childhood friend" and the like. To me, nearly everything and everyone is fair game when it comes to writing fics.

So, Irina will be Naruto's… what's the fanon term for it? Alpha? Is that it? Anyway, she will be slightly different than her canon self, since her initial harsh attitude to those who oppose her religion was wiped away by Naruto, she's still faithful, but more open-minded. Maybe I'll explore the two's interactions prior to the story in a future chapter.

As a wise man once said: It's not DxD if it's not a harem fic. You already have two confirmed (Irina and Xenovia) so the possibility is open for more.

Naruto won't be nuking baddies left and right with an Indignation here and there. He'll mostly keep out of battles and intervene when necessary or participate when it forces his hand. He also won't be joining Rias' Peerage, but he'll be joining the club as a constantly present ally.

Naruto's house looks a little like a bigger Izumo Inn from Sekirei.

I guess I addressed all that needs to be addressed. Anything left out was probably 65% intentional to keep some suspense.


	2. Occult Research

**The Red Dragon and the Occult Research Club**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Early morning shined brightly as a certain blonde Immortal opened his mail. His blue-grey eyes shined in glee that he finally got his parcel. He returned inside, opened it and set it up in his bedroom. It was an antique record player, he had only one disc, but it was his favorite tune and helped calm his and Kurama's souls.

(Play Persona Series – Aria of the Soul)

Naruto went about his morning routine, making Shadow Clones and ordering them to make breakfast, clean the gardens and the house. He himself went to the bath and promptly washed himself, making sure he did everything needed while in the bath. After that, he sat down to eat the breakfast his clones made him and was about to dig in, when the doorbell rang.

_Ding-Dong!_

"_Just in time, too."_ Naruto thought as all clones dispelled one at a time. Naruto paused in his attempt as he went outside and opened the gate, letting in a petite girl who gave him a small hug, while he patted her head.

She had short, white hair with two black-cat clips on the sides. She had hazel eyes and a blank expression on her face that just made her have a stoic cute look. She wore the Kuoh Girl's Uniform but without the shoulder cape. "…Good Morning, Naruto-senpai."

"Good morning to you too, Koneko-chan." Naruto returned while heading back into the dining room. During his first week, he often ran into Koneko when he wanted to buy some sweet-tasting food in the school cafeteria, either he beats her there first or the other way around. They made a truce last Thursday and became friends in the process. She started walking with him to school, since he's great company and brought his own stash of sweets with him.

"…Music?"

"Mm-hmm, just fixed it up this morning." Naruto explained. He knew about Koneko being a Devil and a Nekoshou, his sensing through Senjutsu showed him who's who. Unlike the Nekoshou, his Summon Contract filtered the negative emotions away from him when he uses it, but won't let him bend space and time. Not that he needed to use those last two, he was an immortal that had an instant teleportation ability and the watches already let him travel through time.

Koneko nodded and appreciated the calming tune. She ate the breakfast Naruto prepared extra for her, both eating in comfortable relative silence. Naruto liked having Koneko over for breakfast, he was often alone in the house and it made him lonely. He just hoped Irina and Xenovia pass their Graduation Test from the church, that way they can live with him here. After breakfast, Koneko waited for him to finish his daily chores. As far as she knows, he's only a normal human.

Naruto shut off the record player and joined Koneko on their way out to the gate. They talked a little during the trip to school, with Koneko munching on some Pocky. Once they arrived at the school gates, most of the people didn't bat an eyelash, having already seen it last Friday.

When it first happened, some of the girls in the school went mad. But Naruto nipped the problem in the bud when he said he already had a girlfriend before attending Kuoh, and that he and Koneko were just new friends, he of course missed the unnoticeable disappointed sigh Koneko let out that day.

"I'll see you later, Koneko-chan!"

"…Bye, Naruto-senpai." Koneko waved to him as he left. She made her way to her own class, setting a light glare on the Perverted Trio as she passed them. She could only hear the brunette Issei, reasoning to his two friends that he did go on a date with a girl the day before.

* * *

If there was one class Naruto would pick the most boring, it would have to be the History class. Not because he actually lived through the Humans' known history, but because their teacher was so unenthusiastic about the subject himself, as if he found his own area of expertise boring. Naruto paused his analysis of the more interesting clouds when he felt Akeno hand him a note.

"Pretty boring, huh?" The note said. Naruto wrote down his answer and passed it back.

"No kidding. The least he could do is be passionate about it. I'd take Double Math periods over this any day."

Akeno softly giggled, knowing that Math was Naruto's most hated subject. She wrote down her response and passed it back.

"Do you want to join Rias and me for lunch?"

"Sure. Can Koneko-chan come along? I often have lunch with her."

Akeno looked surprised that he was already friends with Koneko. But gave him a nod and crumpled the paper, before the teacher finds out they were passing notes.

(A little later)

Naruto jolted awake when he heard the bell ring. The boring History class was now over and now he can enjoy some lunch. He stretched his arms and back before standing up and getting the kinks out. He was about to approach Akeno and Rias, but someone interrupted him.

"Uzumaki-senpai!"

Naruto turned to the door and saw one Issei Hyoudou, making his way towards him. He also wore his uniform differently, his shirt and blazer was open to show a simple red undershirt. He seemed to have some fire in his eyes as he made his way over. "Uzumaki-senpai, you remember Yuuma-chan, right?"

Naruto was a little surprised at what Issei was asking of him. He turned to the two girls and said he'll have to pass on lunch. He told Issei to meet him on the roof, and made his way to give Koneko some of the sweets he brought along, since he won't be spending lunch with her.

Once he arrived on the roof, the brunette rushed to his side with a hopeful expression. He sighed before taking a bite out of his bread. "How much do you remember?" Naruto asked as he took another bite.

"Well… I only remembered up to the part when you showed up, not much else…" Issei replied.

"For your information, I didn't really kill your girlfriend trying to kill you…" Naruto added. The brunette looked crestfallen at the fact his first ever girlfriend, did try to kill him. The only plus side he could think of, was that he saw some great breasts.

"What was she, really? It's definitely not cosplay right?" Issei asked, before giggling perversely. Naruto just shook his head, but gave a small smile at the honest boy. He just hoped Irina would be a little lenient in her punishment of him for turning into a huge pervert.

"This world is much bigger than you think, Issei." Naruto said as he handed the boy some of his extra lunch. "To answer your question, she's part of the Fallen Angel faction."

"Faction?"

Naruto nodded before putting on a fake beard, a costume and pulling a chalkboard out of nowhere. He looked vaguely like a stereotypical old scholar, or more specifically the school's primary History teacher. "Factions. The big three are the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. They were the leading powers in what was called the Great War. I'd get into specifics, but I'm sure you're already bored with my lecture."

Issei bust a gut laughing at the impression. Naruto got rid of the costume and waited for Issei to calm down. Issei finally did so, after a few minutes but can't help the stray chuckles escaping his mouth. "So, why were they targeting me?" He asked Naruto a little seriously.

Naruto shrugged before explaining a theory. "Dunno. Raynare must have a hatred for perverts or you carry a Sacred Gear inside you. Those are the only two I can think about." He saw the boy's questioning look and elaborated further on the obvious topics on the boy's mind. "Raynare is her real name, she used an alias when going incognito, you understand?"

Issei nodded. "And Sacred Gears?"

"Special Artifacts that were given to humans by the Biblical God. Most likely, you have a powerful one used for combat. Not all are combat-oriented though." Naruto explained lazily. He just looked at his pendant, while he waited for the boy to sort his thoughts.

"Is there a way to let me use that power?" Issei asked, breaking the silence. Naruto looked surprised at the question and let out a sigh.

"There is. I can force it to activate, but I really don't want to get you involved with this world." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Why not? I'm already involved in this!"

"Listen, Issei. It's best if you let these factions sort out their war by themselves." Naruto said, adopting a serious look. "Kids like you, shouldn't be risking your lives in such matters."

"Then why did you save me? You could have just let me get killed that night, but you saved me. Why?"

Naruto looked taken aback by the sudden question. He looked a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, why not? You're a nice boy. You don't deserve to die like that…" He lied. He did it because he's a friend of Irina, but he didn't need to know that.

"Then what if Yuuma-chan comes back for me? Or if she had any cronies? How will I defend myself then?"

"Fine. Here." Naruto handed Issei a paper tag. The brunette boy looked at it in curiosity. "Just rub some small amount of your blood or saliva on it, and it will inform me of your location and threats in your immediate vicinity. I'll be there in a flash."

The lunch bell rang, signalling the end of the break. The two boys walked back to their respective classes, unaware they had a certain quartet of eavesdroppers in the room below the edge of the roof they were staying at.

* * *

(Earlier)

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten your hands on either of those two." A girl with short black hair and violet eyes, behind round, red eyeglasses said as she approached Rias and Akeno. She and her companion, a girl with light brown eyes behind blue half-rimmed, square glasses and long black hair sat down in front of them.

"What do you mean Sona?" Akeno asked. She looked to Rias, who was staying quiet and eating her lunch, purposely trying to stay aloof.

"You've had a constant watch on Hyoudou-san." Sona began, she was the one with short black hair. "Last night was when he got attacked by the Fallen Angel after him. But I sense no change in his nature, he's still a human. Why is that, I wonder?"

"Someone saved him." Rias answered simply as she tried to get her mind off the events that transpired last night.

"And judging from the way Hyoudou-san came to him, I concluded that the person who saved him was Uzumaki-san." Sona explained before she began eating as well. Tsubaki, the girl with long black hair, and Akeno's eyes widened at the Student Council President's claim.

"N-Naruto saved him?"

"But, he's just a normal human! How can he fight a Fallen Angel?" Tsubaki questioned. Her voice was loud enough to show her surprise, but not enough to alarm the student's out in the hallway.

"The answer to that lies to you, Rias. What happened?" Sona rounded on her fellow Devil Heiress.

"It's true. He's just a normal Human." Rias replied as she fought back a shiver. Devils were naturally attracted to power. The memories of the brief instance she felt Naruto's, was enough to get her a little hot and bothered.

She had to shake her head to get rid of the memories, lest her face become the same shade as her hair. The other three looked confused at the gesture, but did not comment. "He had some powerful tools with him." She continued while fighting back the urge to liken the word 'tool' to something inappropriate.

"A Sacred Gear then? Interesting."

"Gears." Rias added, much to girls' shock. "From what I saw, he had a buckler, strong enough to block a light spear without even getting the smallest of scratches. A staff that called the large lightning bolt you probably saw, maybe used to channel other spells, too."

The three other girls nodded, having heard about or seen the large lightning bolt that struck the town, yet left no property damage. Sona and Tsubaki were contemplating how a human could possess more than one Sacred Gear, while Akeno was discreetly rubbing her legs together.

As the 'Priestess of Thunder' and a covert sadist she had a natural affection for anything lightning-related, and she herself saw that bolt and felt the power it had when it struck down from the shrine where she lives. _"Bad, Naruto-kun. Hiding your powers from me… looks like you just got more interesting…fufufu"_ She inwardly giggled sadistically, she would love nothing more than to dominate the blonde now.

Rias fought down her blush when she saw the smile Akeno was making. Knowing that she was having her domination fantasies again. She coughed in her hand to get their attention, thankfully Sona and Tsubaki were busy thinking about other things, than to look at Akeno and Rias.

"The last one I saw was a pair of gloves or gauntlets, he used it to catch the light spear the Fallen Angel's comrades threw to distract him, and threw it back. Saying that he already had his own spear." Rias finished, letting the information sink in.

"Did you try recruiting him? Did you at least gauge his power?" Sona asked and took note of the shiver Rias made.

"I doubt any Devil has enough power to reincarnate him into one…" Rias muttered. When she realized that fact last night, she slumped in defeat. Her deadline was slowly coming up, and the fact she couldn't at least reincarnate Issei Hyoudou last night, meant she was slowly running out of time.

"How much do you remember?"

They heard Naruto's voice say. They looked around to find no one and saw the window was open. They then heard Issei answer Naruto's question and listened in on the rest of the two boys' conversation.

"… I'll be there in a flash." They heard him finish as the bell rang. They heard the roof's door close and made their way away from the window and back to their seats. Before she returned to her seat, Rias gave an order to Akeno. "I want you to tail him tonight. I need to do an errand." Her Queen nodded, knowing Rias needed to get Issei into the peerage.

When Naruto entered his classroom, he took note of the calculating look Sona gave, Rias' blushing face trying to avoid eye contact with him and Akeno's mischievous look. He wondered what brought those on, he knew they were one of the Devils in the school, but thankfully they haven't been raising a fuss. He hasn't met many Devils, just a few… quirky ones. So he didn't really know much of their culture.

Naruto sat at his usual spot by the window, when he heard Akeno giggle at him, causing him to turn around to face her.

"Hmm? Something funny, Akeno-san?"

"Yes. Naruto-san, look." She pointed to the teacher that just entered the room.

Naruto turned and immediately put on a sour look at the sight of the teacher of his most hated subject. He forgot that it was a Monday and that after lunch immediately came Math.

"Dammit."

* * *

Since Koneko still had her club activities to attend, Naruto walked home by himself. It was a good thing he was a simple grunt in the church, that way all the paperwork needed to be reported in only once a week or when a new development occurs.

He was carrying two small bags of groceries from the nearby supermarket. He bought things that he forgot to buy last Saturday, since he was staking out Issei personally. "I'm not a litterbug, you know." He said as a middle-aged man in a trench coat appeared in front of him. He remembered him as one of the Fallen Angels from last night.

The Fallen Angel just grinded his teeth, but kept his cool. He was only here to distract this boy, until his partner could kill Issei. He knew better than to fight this guy, but he only needs to hold out long enough to finish the main objective.

"Dohnaseek, Fallen Angel." He introduced himself with a polite bow, half-expecting the boy to just fry him on the spot with lightning, before looking up and seeing the boy picking his nose.

"Oh, okay." Naruto waved off uncaringly. "So how is the little black birdie doing? And the One-Winged Angel?" He had to laugh at the little joke he made.

"They are recovering." Dohnaseek replied through gritted teeth. Raynare was slowly recovering from her burns and Mittelt was painfully re-growing the cut-off part of her right wing.

"I see. That's good." Naruto gave a sigh of relief, confusing the man. "I don't like killing, you know? I know there are times when it is inevitable, but it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Dohnaseek nodded and played along, if he could just keep this guy talking. He could probably get out of this alive and unscathed. "Still, I would have preferred the chick with the blue-hair to be the one distracting me. Would have been more effective."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened at that and summoned a light spear. He charged the blonde, only to be held at gunpoint, literally. The blonde using his free hand, which was earlier picking his nose, had summoned another of his family's treasures, a large gun with a black hilt and grip connecting to a very long silver barrel. It was long enough that his light spear won't reach the blonde in time before his face became a spatter on the ground.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen. You leave me alone and I don't blow your brains out sky-high." Naruto threatened with a blank face and a matching monotone. The man swallowed a lump in his throat and motioned for the blonde to continue. "You get your other partner and leave the boy alone too, sound good?" He received another nod when he threateningly cocked his gun. "Good, now beat it."

The Fallen Angel wasted no time in leaving. They would have to wait until a more opportune moment arises to get rid of the main target. Naruto put his weapon back in its seal and made his way to continue home. He knew they would still try to confront Issei, but right now he wasn't a primary concern.

From a distance, Akeno watched the exchange with mixed feelings. She found that he was quite polite until threatened, his casual comment of being distracted by a woman, the monotone threat of death, caring about the well-being of a previous enemy, and his wish to never kill. It made her come to the conclusion the blonde would definitely be the most unpredictable person she ever met.

She saw him enter his house without doing anything else. She couldn't sense other people inside, and deduced he lived alone. She was about to leave, when the door opened again. Naruto walked out of his house and saw him look around before disappearing in a flash of gold light.

Akeno shook off her surprise and used a teleportation circle to head back to the clubroom. She had nothing else to do, now that she found out where he lives.

* * *

"I just told him, not to get involved…" Naruto muttered as he arrived to the scene of Issei, activating his Sacred Gear for the first time. A large, red gauntlet, with a green gem on top of the hand.

The woman, Kalawarner, was blown back by the force of the release, shredding her clothes in the process. Much to Issei's absolute joy and Naruto's passive appreciation, he had a healthy appreciation for the female form. But he made sure to only look and not ogle, he was still faithful to Irina.

He saw the woman flee, as Issei slumped to the ground after punching her. His power surge died down and Naruto leapt off from the building he was in.

"Uzumaki-senpai… I thought you… were gonna be here… in a flash…" Issei said in between pants. Naruto looked a little sheepish since he had to use the can when he first started receiving Issei's distress call.

"Ahaha, sorry about that." Naruto apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I got a little lost on the road of life."

"You… don't have to… make such a lame excuse…" Issei retorted as Naruto gave him a smile and held his hand out. The brunette boy took it and stood up, he looked at his Sacred Gear with awe.

"It looks really cool." Naruto commented honestly. _"A little draconic in appearance…"_

"Yours is a shield right?" Issei asked, finally remembering how his Senpai protected him last night. Naruto shook his head and made to elaborate.

"My weapons aren't Sacred Gears. They're just family heirlooms."

"WHAT!"

The two boys looked to a roof and saw the crimson-haired Rias Gremory, clamping her mouth shut with her hand at her accidental outburst. She sighed before deciding the jig was up and made to meet the two boys.

"Eh, Gremory-senpai? What were you doing there?" Issei asked finally realizing who was in front of them. One of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy was here about to talk to them, and he couldn't help but appreciate her beautiful figure.

"Rias-san?" Naruto motioned for her to begin explaining, hiding a small smirk and a frown at having a theory on why she was here. He really didn't want the boy to get involved in the supernatural world, but Issei will have to make that decision himself.

"To put it simply, I want you to join my Peerage."

"Pee-what?" Issei asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Peerage. Rias-san, why not do this somewhere private. This is hardly the place for this kind of conversation." Naruto suggested, making the redhead nod in agreement. Naruto created a clone and had it transform into Issei, to explain to his parents were he would be.

"Will you meet me at the Old School Building? It's just behind the new one, and only our club uses it." Rias requested, she needed to get her thoughts in order and it would be best if she had her group's physical presence to support her.

"Alright, come on Issei. My clone will explain everything to your parents." Naruto and Issei began walking back to school. Rias already teleporting herself there ahead of them, since they couldn't use her teleportation circle… yet.

"So…" Issei began a little unsurely. "…Family heirlooms?"

"A bunch of stuff my ancestor's left behind, I'm the last in the line..." He gave a short pause, causing Issei to look at him curiously. "… Nothing special, just some weapons, a book or two, you know all that riff-raff."

"I see." Issei said while looking at his left arm, having dismissed his Sacred Gear when they started walking.

"Issei, all I can say to you now, is that you should take responsibility for your actions." Naruto began seriously.

"I didn't mean to strip that lady! I mean… she did have a nice body and a great pair of breasts…" Issei's nose started bleeding a little, while giggling perversely again for who knows how many times that day.

"Not what I meant, but okay." Naruto added albeit blankly. "What I meant is that, from now on whether you choose to get involved or not, it would be really up to you. Earlier I was hoping that nobody came after you, I don't like it when kids like you get involved in situations like this."

"What do you mean kids? You're just a year older than me!" Issei retorted, taking note of the sigh and the clicked-teeth noise Naruto made.

"Know this, Issei. Whatever you choose to decide, I will respect your decision and know that should you ever need it, I'll always be there to help."

Issei calmed down and looked at Naruto with a look of respect and he would have made a deeper analysis, but he gave a light shrug and made to catch up, since he was falling behind because of his analysis.

* * *

The two arrived at the front of the school building and saw Akeno there waiting for them. Naruto gathered some Sage Chakra and sensed who else was in the building, but only found Rias and Akeno in the immediate vicinity.

"So, Akeno-san is Rias' Queen, I presume?"

"So you know of the Devil's Peerage system then?" Akeno questioned.

"Only that it involves Chess." Naruto replied as the group made their way to the clubroom. Issei was stealing glances at Akeno's body as they walked, and could not believe he would be able to talk to both of Kuoh's Great Ladies.

The trio entered the clubroom, where they saw Rias sitting calmly on one of the couches. Akeno broke off to prepare some tea, while Rias motioned for them to sit. Naruto sat on the nearby windowsill since it would hardly involve him, but made sure to stay alert.

Rias was about to start her explanation, when her teleportation circles glowed and the form of Koneko Toujou and a boy named Yuuto Kiba appeared. Kiba had short blonde hair and gray eyes, he was the most popular boy in Kuoh, due to his nice and upbeat attitude.

Koneko ran to Naruto and gave him a quick hug before holding her hand out. Naruto gave a light chuckle and unsealed a bag of candy for her. The others looked on curiously at more of the supposed normal blonde's powers.

The petite girl sat back on her usual spot and plopped one of the candies in her mouth. She then took note of Issei, looking at him with a blank expression. "…Pervert."

Issei cried a waterfall of tears at the casual dismissal, while muttering 'she doesn't like me already'. Rias coughed in her hand to get everyone back on track, so she could begin her explanation. "Alright, I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

It was mostly for Issei, since Naruto already knew all three girls and knows a little of Kiba. Once that was done, the Devils all stood together and unleashed their black bat wings. Issei looked to Naruto and saw that he was unfazed at the display.

"Issei, from what I heard, all three major factions that I told you about earlier suffered huge losses from the Great War." Naruto explained. "The Devils created a way to repopulate their number, by reincarnating humans into Devils. This is what Rias-san is asking of you right now."

"That's the gist of it." Rias added.

"So, if I become a Devil, what will happen?" Issei asked unsurely, before swallowing a lump in his throat. "I won't have to eat souls, would I?"

Naruto snickered at that. Rias explained that that was an old practice that they never do anymore. She explained how as a Devil, he would get stronger physically, enhanced senses, flight through the bat wings, clear vision at night and the ability to use a spell that lets them speak all languages around the world. She also told him of the weakness to sunlight and anything that is related to the Biblical God, like churches, praying, crucifixes, holy water and light-based attacks.

But what got Issei's attention was the fact that should he rise up in rank and reach High-Class, he could get his own peerage and at Ultimate-Class, his own territory. But, being the pervert that he is, he immediately turned that line of thinking into what most men could only dream of.

"My own peerage? I… I… I could be a Harem King!" Issei shouted with fiery determination. Naruto busted a gut laughing at the declaration, while most in the room looked on neutrally as the boy began fantasizing.

"… I have no respect for you." Koneko chimed in while munching on some cake, making Issei face-fault and start crying again, while Naruto held onto his stomach as he rolled on the floor, and tried to calm himself down.

"… Good one… Koneko-chan!" Naruto said as he tried composing himself, while letting some stray chuckles out.

"Well… There is no rule saying you can't, and polygamy isn't illegal in Devil society." Rias began neutrally. "So, what do you say?"

"Um… why me? Why do you need me to join?" Issei asked.

"_Smart boy…"_ Naruto thought, giving Issei a little point for thinking with his head.

"We Devils participate in what we call Rating Games." Rias began. Naruto noticed the slight hesitation in Rias' answer, but saved it for later. "It's like a contest on who has the stronger piece, and increases a Devil's standing in our society. Not only for the Kings of the peerage but their other pieces as well. We use it as a substitute for war, since we love watching a good fight, and we can prevent unnecessary deaths in a game."

Issei nodded and deliberated with himself on his decision. He turned to Naruto and saw the blonde give him a neutral face, while mouthing 'it's up to you'. He closed his eyes and weighed the options in his head.

Rias and her peerage awaited his decision with varying expressions. She herself hoped he would accept, she knew she has no chance for Naruto to join, so Issei was probably her only chance at getting out of her problem. Akeno was busy staring off into space, most likely fantasizing. Kiba stayed quiet, though he would love for another boy to join the group. He was also curious why Naruto was there, since he did not know he was supernaturally aware. Koneko simply ate her sweets while waiting for the brunette's decision.

"Alright, I'll join you." Issei stated. Rias let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "After all, I can't pass up the chance to gain my own Harem!" He added with a perverse giggle. Naruto stood up and placed his hand on Issei's shoulder, showing his support. Rias nodded and motioned for Issei to come forward.

"I have to gauge what piece I should use to make you a Devil." Rias said as she pulled out several of her Evil Pieces. Rias started high with a Rook, since a Bishop seemed like it wouldn't fit well with Issei's Sacred Gear. She tried a Knight when the Rook didn't react, but it didn't work again. She placed a Pawn, which didn't react again. She added another until they started reacting at Four Pawns. "I command thee, Issei Hyoudou, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!"

Issei felt power surge within him and black bat wings erupted from his back. He looked at his wings for a few seconds, before turning to Rias again. "Servant?"

"Not quite. True some Devils, treat their peerage as servants, slaves even." Rias began. "But not us, the Gremorys treats theirs as family."

Issei nodded. Before turning to Naruto. "What about Uzumaki-senpai?"

"Naruto. You can call me by my first name Issei, you too Kiba."

Akeno paid rapt attention to how Rias would proceed. Earlier after school, Rias told her that she doubted she had the capacity to have Naruto in her peerage. The others just leaned in and waited for Rias to make a move.

"Well, I… um… don't think I can have Naruto-san as a member of my peerage…" Rias said a little nervous, evident in her refusal to make eye contact with the blonde and her face getting slightly flushed.

Seeing Issei and the others questioning looks, Naruto explained for the red haired girl. "My power is too much for Rias-san, so she won't have any luck at adding me to her group."

"Would you at least join the club?" Rias requested. She was planning a few steps ahead, if she played things right, she just might be able to get Naruto to fight a certain blonde phoenix. Worst case, she could have him take her virginity to nullify the contract. She only has light attraction to him, so she wasn't too keen on resorting to such a drastic measure while she still had some time. "I know you hate studying Naruto-san. Occult Research is just a cover, we mostly focus on fulfilling our Devil duties."

"Hmm… that would make me a freeloader then…" Naruto fake mused. To him, it was an easy decision to make. "I'm in!"

Rias let out an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief. She didn't like how he worded it, but it was the truth. Maybe she could have him fulfill the cover. She shook her head, thinking that that might make him less likely to participate.

"Well then, Issei-san, Naruto-san." Kiba began. "Welcome to the Occult Research Club!"

"Alright, I think that's enough for one night." Rias said as her club took that as their cue to leave, Koneko and Kiba used the teleport circle to leave. "Issei-san, please report here tomorrow after class, so we can start working on improving your rank."

"Hai, Buchou!"

Naruto made a clone that placed its hand on Issei's shoulder. "Get ready to throw up." The clone said before disappearing on a flash of gold. The clone teleported Issei back to his house, where the previous clone had a paper Hiraishin tag with it, since his teleportation would be faster.

"Wait, Naruto-san!" Rias called out before he could teleport away.

"Rias-san, it is fine. Issei made the decision himself and he will take responsibility for it." Naruto began, before she could explain. "I want to protect kids like that from this kind of world, but I won't stop them from making their own decisions." Naruto said with small smile. "I can't help but feel that trouble is brewing around and it will definitely involve us. Don't worry, if you ever need me to, I'll protect you."

Naruto finished before taking his leave and disappearing in a flash of gold. The two girls stood slightly shocked at his declaration. Rias' inner otaku began acting up, since she was familiar with the parallels a declaration of protection had to one of love.

"Akeno, where does he live?"

"My, my, Buchou. Planning a sexy morning surprise for our blonde comrade already?" Akeno began teasingly. Rias blushed slightly before adopting a confident smirk. "Though, I do hope you let me get a shot at him first, he was such a naughty boy… fufufu." Akeno began fantasizing some S&M play with her and a certain blonde human.

"We'll see. True his power is a little arousing…" Rias said, smirk still in place. She felt more confident that she had Naruto as both a powerful ally and friend. Now she has to simply play her hand and hope everything goes her way. And who knows? She actually might fall for him in the future.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Holy crap. Only one chapter and already beat the favs/follow/review count of my other stories which already have multiple chapters. Shows how starved this site is for new stuff.

As a Holiday treat, let me award you a fun fact.

This was originally supposed to be an Angel!Naruto fic. Biblical God breaks his rules and reincarnates a dying Naruto (4th War) into an Angel. Naruto watches him die against Satan (separate from Lucifer/Four Satans) and kills Satan in the Great War (he's stronger since he was the first Human-turned-Angel, and by the hand of God, not Michael's Brave Saints), to keep the balance intact. He treats God and the other Angels like his own family (Father and siblings). His position in Heaven is Morning Star, replacing the original Lucifer who betrayed them during the war. He later falls from grace because he either A.) Can't think of Gabriel in just a sisterly way and can't help the possessive thoughts (since apparently Angels can have sex, but having lewd and possessive thoughts are a no-no) or B.) He falls in love for a human girl, but she outlives him and he can't return to Heaven. While he's on Earth, he still does good deeds despite being fallen and on either route meets any of the DxD girls, then follows canon.

As you can see, I couldn't really get in to it. Since there are no proper pics of Gabriel and I wanted a clear picture of what to do. I chose Irina because Issei mistook her as a boy when they were kids and they haven't seen each other for years. Also because she has to be the only named girl in the series, most authors never touch, under the clause 'childhood friend'. And I wanted to break away from that.

Rias and Akeno are only at initial attraction phase, Koneko is at growing attraction. It is very likely they will be in Naruto's harem and probably more. Of course, they have to get screened by the girlfriend first, once she's convinced to accept other girls to share.

To give you an insight to his power, he is stronger than a sealed Sirzechs/Ajuka/Super Devils/Normal Seraphs. On par with their true power, God!Michael, Ophis and most other Gods. And slightly below Great Red. Remember, he's been alive for quite a few millennia (yes, you read it right), using that time to train and hone his craft as the last shinobi, and the origins of his tools are before his time.

That's all I have to address, I guess.


	3. The Holy Maiden

**The Holy Maiden**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunlight shined through the city on a Tuesday morning, normal people began making their way to get ready for another day of work or school.

"W-What're you doing here!?"

The source of the voice came from the sole inhabitor of the Uzumaki household. He was lucky that he had no immediate neighbors, otherwise his outcry would have awakened them rather rudely.

Inside the biggest room, Naruto crawled away from his futon at the sight of one Rias Gremory, sleeping next to his previously occupied area. One might think that, why would he want to stay away from such a beauty?

Well, the answer to that is simple. He's trying his best to be a faithful boyfriend, which Rias is making harder for him to keep, what with being naked and all. "W-Why are you here? And more importantly, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I prefer sleeping in the nude." Rias answered as she sat up. She wasn't cold since Spring was drawing to a close and Devils had stronger body heat. Now that she thought about it, Naruto seemed to always emit a warm presence, which caused her to cuddle up to him last night.

Naruto waited for her to answer the other question, but she simply smiled while she hugged one of her legs close. Naruto had to use all his willpower to avoid staring at her exposed lower half, and turned his face away to keep it up.

"What's wrong? Don't like what you see? Am I not attractive to you?" Rias teased in mock hurt.

"I-It's n-not that! You're beautiful and all, but I have a girlfriend." Naruto explained. Rias' eyebrow rose at that bit of information, since she doesn't really keep up with regular school gossip. She filed the information away for later, as Naruto looked at her face while making sure to maintain it at that level.

"C-Can you put some clothes on now, please?"

"Alright." She stood up and made her way to her uniform and underwear in a neat pile in the corner. Naruto turned around as she did so, and cracked open one of the shoji doors and made the handsign ouside and made some clones, to do the daily chores. Doing it this way to prevent them from getting an eyeful of the red-haired heiress. "It must be lonely, living here all alone."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Rias was somewhat decent. He inwardly nodded at her assent and began to engage the girl in some conversation. "What about you? I doubt you tailed me here since last night, and waited outside until I fell asleep to sneak in here?"

"I had Akeno tail you yesterday afternoon and just teleported inside in the middle of the night." Rias answered, as she finished putting on her uniform.

"You didn't go home first?"

"No. I mostly live in the old school building." Rias turned and watched him put on his own uniform.

"Well, I still have to finish my stuff. You can head to the main room, I had my clones prepare some breakfast." Naruto said before entering his bathroom. Rias nodded and did as told.

On her way, she took note of the finely crafted house and the matching furniture. She also felt a small hollowed portion underneath one of the mats in the main room, but resisted the urge to investigate, they were only friends for two weeks, so he might not be lenient in punishment if she began snooping around. She heard the doorbell rang and poked her head out of the room to see who it was.

A clone opened the door and let in the familiar form of Koneko Toujou. The white-haired girl was about to hug Naruto, but was stopped when the clone raised its hand and told her that 'boss' was still cleaning up. Since Koneko unknowingly used her strength when she gave him her hugs.

Once Koneko entered the main room, she slightly had her eyebrow raised at the sight of Rias in the house as well. "...Buchou." She greeted with a nod.

"Good morning, Koneko-chan." Rias returned the greeting. The two sat in an awkward silence, both were wondering what the other was doing here.

"I know, I know. Can't really do it right now, maybe later after school..." They heard Naruto's voice come from behind the doors. Nobody else was in the house, so they thought he was on the phone with his girlfriend. In reality, he was unknowingly talking out loud in his mental conversation with Kurama. "...Jeez, you just want to nap anyway, why are you in such a hurry?... yeah, whatever... stupid Ero-Kitsune..." He mumbled as he entered the room.

Koneko stood up and the two did their usual hug and pat. He motioned for the two to join him in the dining room to get some breakfast. Naruto ate and watched as the two girls kept making a discreet glance towards the other, before he had enough and decided to clear up some tension.

"Rias-san, why don't you explain to Koneko-chan what you're doing here? I'm sure she would like to know as well..."

"...Naruto-senpai has a girlfriend. Bad Buchou." Koneko chastised, when she saw Rias slightly stumble in what to say. Already figuring out that Rias gave Naruto one of her secret sleepovers that only she knew about, said boy simply looked confused. Rias looked slightly embarrassed at being called out by the normally quiet girl.

"Koneko-chan comes around in the morning, we started walking to school together since last week." Naruto told Rias, she then asked if it was a daily thing, with Naruto nodding in the affirmative. The three ate the rest of their breakfast and now that Naruto no longer had to keep his abilities secret from Koneko, he had the clones finish up the chores and dispel after.

* * *

The unlikely trio walked to school, with Koneko staying quiet while munching on some snacks, as Rias and Naruto were busy chatting.

"So, Naruto-san. Where is this girlfriend of yours?" Rias pried, grabbing Koneko's attention, who listened in while looking apathetic.

"She's back in England. She still has a month or so to go, until the church's graduation exam. Don't worry, I'm not here to exorcise Devils, I'm only taking missions to keep my cover." He explained, after seeing the alarmed look on Rias and Koneko's face. The two girls calmed down a bit and motioned for him to continue. "More importantly, are you gonna fess up on why you sneaked in?"

Rias looked flushed, since she couldn't really tell him that she was trying to seduce him. Koneko had a mental smirk at Rias' predicament, though she had to wonder who Naruto's girlfriend was. He never seemed to refer to her by name when around them, but chalked it to them not being that close yet.

"You know what, never mind." Naruto said, making Rias breathe a little easy. "You'll tell me eventually..." He muttered, as the trio they continued on their way. They exchanged light conversation on the way, the simple 'getting-to-know-yous'. Though they made sure to not mention any of their sensitive topics and stick to the usual, arriving at the gates as they talked.

If one were to take a peek inside the gates of Kuoh Academy, one would see quite the curious display of males, either with their jaws dropped or bowing while saying 'we are not worthy'. Or the females who were grinding their teeth at the fact, that Rias Gremory entered the campus with the new third year student that has been the focus of female gossip, for the entirety of the past week.

The trio made their way to the school building amidst the whispers of the student body. Until two people stood in their way, specifically the other two of the 'Perverted Trio'. The forms of Matsuda and Motohama were stiff as bricks as they made a very large bow. "Please teach us! Great One!"

"What?" Naruto asked in a deadpan at the two. The two would have elaborated, if the horde of girls making their way to charge at them didn't make them flee first. The trio watched them run away before Naruto had to break away early and promptly excused himself, he had to run damage control, and surely they wouldn't mind him making a quick announcement through the PA system.

Once he left, Rias took note of the faraway look on Koneko's face as she watched her senpai leave. She understood a little on what she was feeling, Naruto was much more different from modern teenagers. He was more in-tune with the natural side rather than the technological, yet has no trouble using either. He preferred hobbies that involved the outside rather than being a shut-in, and heavily preferred practical work rather than boring desk jobs.

She only knew a little of Nekoshou, and that was that they were one of the few races that had a natural inclination towards nature. _"Is that it? Is he a Sage then?"_ Rias thought with a shudder. She knew very well the infamous story of 'The Stray Cat' and inwardly hoped that Naruto wouldn't dabble in the forbidden art of Senjutsu.

"Koneko-chan, what do you feel about Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, her attraction was slowly growing, as she learned more about the blonde. But, there was still the girlfriend hurdle and Koneko was obviously thinkng the same.

"I like him." Koneko answered honestly and unhesitatingly. Rias blinked, usually the girl had a small pause before speaking, so as to finish chewing her snack. "... As more than a friend."

"Like... not love yet, huh?" Rias muttered while Koneko nodded and made to leave. The petite girl left her to her thoughts, as she broke off and headed to her own class. Rias herself made her way to her own, not even noticing Akeno was already by her side.

"So, you managed to get both of them." The Gremory heiress snapped out of her thoughts and saw Tsubaki and Sona, the latter leaning her back against a wall with her arms crossed and a cool expression on her face.

"Only Issei-san is in my peerage. Naruto-kun is too powerful for me to reincarnate." Rias explained, before finally acknowledging Akeno's presence.

"So, it's 'Naruto-kun' now, Buchou?" Akeno teased in her usual way, causing Rias to flush in embarrassment at getting caught. Akeno just giggled in her hand at being able to tease Rias again. Since Rias pretty much became asexual-like when she was announced to be wed to someone she didn't love and surely wouldn't come to love.

"Attention, students. This is Uzumaki from Class 3-A, just to inform you that Gremory-san from the same class, is not my girlfriend, so please don't spread any false rumors." They heard Naruto's voice call out via the PA system.

"_This girl must be real special to him, if he's that eager to stop simple rumors from spreading."_ Rias thought with a mental pout. If she did fall for him, she would need to either convince his girlfriend to share, or worse, get rid of her. She heavily preferred the former, since she was sure Naruto would end up hating her if she took the latter.

"Then how will you have him help you get out of your predicament?" Sona asked, ignoring the small breach in school rules. She was grateful she wasn't being forced to wed someone like Riser Phenex. She wanted to help Rias get out of the situation, but she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"I'm working on it. There are many possible futures this could take." Rias began. She recalled many of the possible outcomes when her deadline was up, but most were not in her favor and very little gave her the ending she desired. "If it comes to it, I'll have to make him take my virginity." Rias finished as she inwardly thought. _"Then again, it might not be that bad."_

Akeno analyzed the face Rias was making. The small serene smile and the faraway look spoke to her, that whatever Rias found out about the blonde was slowly making her like him even more.

"You sure about that? What about how he or his girlfriend would feel?" Sona questioned. As Student Council President, she had to stay updated about even the smallest tidbits of information about the school and the students in it.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Rias said bluntly. That line of possibility had its own share of problems that she wouldn't like to think about now. The four girls went to their class as the morning bell rang, with them taking their usual seats. Akeno took note of her blonde friend's faraway look, while he fiddled with his pendant, which she only saw a few times. She would ask him about it later after lunch, during History class.

* * *

Naruto was now making his way towards the clubroom, wih Akeno walking next to him. She usually just speed-walked there, but this time had her walking at a casual pace alongside her classmate. The two walked in silence, with the blonde simply enjoying the smell of the nearby forest.

"Naruto-kun, about that pendant..." She trailed off. Naruto looked in her direction with an eyebrow raised at the '-kun' suffix, but shrugged it off a second later.

"This old thing? Nothing special, I'm the... last in the family line, just marks me as the heir." Akeno took note of the slight pause, but did not comment. She then heard Naruto ask her something about herself. "So Akeno-chan, why does Rias live in the old school building?" He asked, using the familiar honorific now, since Akeno was doing the same.

"This city is the Gremory Family's territory, and as the heiress, Rias has to watch out for anything that happens in it." Akeno began to explain, with Naruto paying close attention. "Like hunting stray Devils, fulfilling contracts and all other things Devils these days do. It's also a way for her to keep some distance from her family."

"Teenage Rebellion? Never pegged her for the type..."

"_Close and yet so far, Naruto-kun."_ Akeno thought. They entered the clubroom shortly after, seeing Rias and Koneko already there. Naruto sat next to Koneko and helped himself to some of the sweets Rias had for the white-haired girl. Since he was basically freeloading he didn't need to do much, though now that he thought about it, almost everyone in the club is kind of like that.

Akeno made her way to make some tea, while Koneko sat patiently and waited for any one of her contracts to call. Rias explained to Naruto that Kiba just went on his own contract, a few minutes before the two arrived.

The door opened a little later, with a beaming Issei Hyoudou entering the room. "Harem King in the making, Issei Hyoudou. Reporting for duty!" He said with a salute.

"Good. Now that you're here, I can tell you what you need to do." Rias said as she stood up from her desk and made her way to the table, with Akeno carrying a small box with her, she opened it and took one of the slips of paper. She explained that he would need to hand out the fliers, and that if he got called he would have to fulfill the wish that the summoner requested, and that he had the right to refuse granting it, if the wish was risky to his life.

The boy nodded his head vigorously and got to work. Once he left, Naruto turned to Rias with a curious look. "This seems a little tedious, don't you think?"

"Yes, but he has no familiar. So he has to do it himself." Rias explained as she took a break from her work and sat on the couch opposite Naruto and Koneko.

"Can't you just play that Rating Game thingy?"

"I'm still under-aged to participate, and if you gauged Issei-san's power, he is still quite weak." Rias replied, she took some of the sweets and drank some tea Akeno handed to her. "Besides, if he gets popular enough to get contracts, his power will slowly increase and would accumulate over time."

"Heh, I guess." Naruto muttered. He decided to move on to a different topic. "So, want to live in my house?" He asked, grabbing the attention of all three girls, who looked at him curiously. "It's kinda big, and I'm the only one living in it. Plus, it'd beat living here in this dusty old place."

"Oh my, did Buchou's morning surprise wake the shameless beast inside you?' Akeno teased. Though she wasn't opposed to the idea. It might get her the chance to see what the blonde was working with under that uniform.

"_More like increased the continuous perverted comments and mental images."_

"_You're welcome!"_ Kurama said through the mental link, while showing Naruto some memories of the morning he had today. The boy just palmed his face and tried to think of something else.

"What I meant is, that you'd have your own room. You said it yourself, you and Akeno lived here in this building. And it compensates for me not doing anything during club." Naruto began with a carefree look, it wasn't really important if they declined the offer. But it would at least give some semblance to his time in England with Irina and Xenovia. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Koneko's pouting yet expectant face. "You want to live with me, Koneko-chan?"

The Nekoshou nodded and beamed a rare cute smile. She may not be able to be his girlfriend, but she wanted to stick by as close as possible, on the off-chance his girlfriend agrees to share. A bonus was the calming aura he constantly exuded, and her occasional instinctual attempts at Senjutsu felt less chaotic with him around.

Rias thought about it for a few minutes, she couldn't see anything wrong with it and his reaction this morning showed he was faithful to his girl, and that this was not an attempt to simply get in her pants. She was about to answer, when Akeno beat her to it first.

"I'd love to live with you, Naruto-kun!" Akeno accepted the offer happily. Rias sighed but nodded in agreement. It was a good opportunity to learn more about him. As for Naruto, he smiled brightly at that, since he would no longer be living alone.

Time passed by as the club members conversed, some breaking off when they were requested for a contract. The most recent being Koneko and Akeno, leaving Rias and Naruto to talk alone. He would have confronted her on her strange behavior the previous night, had the teleportation circle not appeared and Kiba stepped out.

"You seem a little winded, what's up?" Naruto asked seeing Kiba's slightly disheveled appearance. The other blonde had a small blush of embarrassment, as he took a seat to rest.

"The last client wanted me to... have sex with her. Naturally, I had to decline but she was very persistent." Kiba said with an audible gulp. He had to make sure that he avoided that desperate lady and made a mental note to keep his wits about him, when he wanders around the city.

Issei returned a little after that and Rias saw that his box was at less than half. She smiled and congratulated him, but told him that he has to wait until one of the people he gave a flier to calls him. When the day was about to end, she dismissed her club. Naruto told her that they can move in whenever, but not tonight since he still had something to do for today.

* * *

"Ahh... finally!" A voice called out in relief as the owner and his companion made their way out of the secret tunnel under a mat. The owner of the voice was from normal sized, red fox with a bushy and twisting tail with a white tip, that slowly uncurled into nine separate tails. Unlike his normal appearance, Kurama had black-furred paws instead of his human-like hands from before. And sadly for him, still had the rabbit-like ears.

"Glad you're happy." Naruto said. Kurama kept pestering him to leave club early, since he wasn't really doing anything other than talking to his friends.

Over the years, Naruto looked for a way to have Kurama out of the seal. The only method that worked was by having him possess a stuffed animal with several seals. So Naruto learned tailoring, and made the custom-made fox doll, that Kurama currently inhabited. The seals in place made the body as close to a normal, functioning fox body. The only downside is that he can only spend a full year out, before having to wait half that time inside the seal, and today was the day he can come out again.

Initially, he can only spend hours out and had to wait days in. But constant tweaking led to the slightly more favorable conditions right now. He also had to twist his tails into one so as to avoid suspicion when in public, but in private he can uncurl it and strut like a peacock.

"So, do you even plan on doing that mission those old crones gave you, that made you come here in the first place?" Kurama asked as he hopped on top of the counter, where Naruto was doing homework.

"Nah, got a feeling it's gonna solve itself, you know." Naruto said, not bothering to look at Kurama. The fox nodded and took a bite out of an apple, he hated not having his human-like hands since he couldn't grab it and had to roll it to his face.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"What's this all of a sudden?" Naruto looked up from his work and saw the grin Kurama was sporting.

"Why, for inviting such fine ladies to live with you, of course!" Kurama teased foxily as he continued munching on the apple, ignoring Naruto who palmed his face. "I'm sure you can convince Irina to share."

"Tch, Ero-Kitsune. I'm not going to actively pursue making a harem." Naruto mumbled, causing the fox to chuckle. "I wonder if Ero-Sennin possessed you from beyond the grave."

"Unlikely, but his perversion does know no bounds..." Kurama retorted as he curled up into his usual resting position. "Ooh, wait until that Hyoudou boy finds out your the one who re-released those books, he'll worship you like a deity. A new religion!" He finished as a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Crap, I forgot about that." Naruto said. He made a clone to go hide the original scripts, though all those were the ones Jiraiya made, not counting the one he finished and accidentally sent to a Daimyo, who mistook it for a peace treaty. He only had one other relationship before Irina, and he wouldn't dare make it into a perverted book like that.

"Aww, you're no fun." Kurama whined, before he had another grin on his face. "But with all these females after you, maybe we can see a complete resurrection of the series!"

"Ba-ka."

The two continued the banter and the teasing well into the night. After dinner and the homework was done, the two retired to their room, with Kurama sleeping on a large animal bed near the corner.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, without any problems. Issei still had no formal contracts, but when he was summoned, the customer feedback was prominently positive. As for Naruto, he was happy he had other people living in his home now. Koneko brought her things in the day after he made the offer and the other two just yesterday.

They also met Kurama when they did so, the fox was mostly civil but often had to be isolated due to his constant perverted comments and giggling. This just cemented the fact for them, that Naruto was very much the most unpredictable person they have met.

"Senpai! Wait up!"

Naruto turned to find Issei, running to catch up to him. He was walking on his own through the scenic route, since Saturday classes were more lenient in attendance. He nodded to the boy as he caught up, and continued on his way.

"Did you hear? Buchou said she got a call to take care of a Stray Devil in the area." Issei began in an attempt to make some conversation. "She said that it would be a good opportunity to see how Devils fight."

"I'll be there, gotta make sure you kids don't bite off more than you can chew."

"Senpai, you still on about that 'kids' stuff?" Issei asked, a little curious and annoyed.

"Yup. I'm older than I look." Naruto answered cryptically. "So, have you ever tried summoning your Sacred Gear again?"

Issei's nose slightly bled at the memory. Such wonderful breasts were unforgettable to the perverted boy. He shook his head, got back on track and answered Naruto's question. "Well, just once to look at it again. It kinda sucks because I'm right-handed and it appears only on my left."

"Kya!"

Naruto turned and saw a young girl wearing a nun's habit, rubbing her butt when she fell on the ground after bumping into Issei. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a normal nun's outfit with brown boots. From the suitcase nearby, he deduced that she was new in town.

"Sorry about my friend there, he was busy recounting a story." Naruto said as he held his hand out to the girl. He nudged the brunette, who snapped out of his daze and promptly apologized.

"Sorry for bumping into you!" Issei said with deep bow.

"I-It's alright, really! Y-You don't have to apologize!" She said. The girl made her way to her suitcase and looked to them expectantly. "Um..."

"What's wrong?"

"Um... well, you see..." She poked her index fingers together, that reminded Naruto of one of his old friends. "I'm looking for the church in this city, and I'm kinda lost..."

"So you need us to show you the way?"

"Well, we have enough time until school starts. Your call Issei, you bumped into her." Naruto said, giving the brunette boy the spotlight. It was also because he was a Devil, and he needed to see how much proximity to a church weakens them.

"Uh... sure thing." Issei said shakily. The girl brightened up at that and thanked them for being such nice people, she also prayed good fortune to them which led to Issei trying his best to ignore the pain. "I-I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you." He stammered, as he recovered from the momentary pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners." She said with realization dawning on her face. "I'm Asia Argento, nice to meet you too!"

The two boys lead the girl to the direction of the church, she often asked questions about the town. Issei happily answering, since Naruto was not here for a long time. Asia explained how she spent most of her life in the church, and barely had any friends her age.

"Then, how about we become your friends?" Naruto asked. He spied the church in the distance and knew that Issei would need to keep some distance.

"R-Really?" Asia looked hopeful at the prospect. The two boys nodded, making the girl cheer in happiness.

"Yeah, we can go have fun on a free day, like tomorrow?" Issei pitched. Surprisingly showing some restraint in his perverted tendencies. The girl nodded her head vigorously before the three heard some sniffling. They looked around and saw a young boy crying with scraped knee in the nearby park.

Asia made her way to the boy as two silver rings with a blue-green gem appeared. It glowed a bright green light, that oddly reminded Naruto of Medical Ninjutsu. The boy calmed his crying as Asia healed his injury and whispered soothing words to him.

"A healing Sacred Gear..." Naruto muttered. Issei then remembered his words from last Monday, how not all Sacred Gears were for battle. The brunette looked amazed at the rate the injury was healing, and assumed Asia had lots of practice with it already.

They watched the boy thank Asia with a hug before running off. "Sorry for holding you up!" She said as he walked back to the two. Asia then explained how she always used her powers to heal people, no matter who they were. Naruto took that time to link her story with some rumors he heard some time ago and found many similarities.

"This is as far as I can take you." Issei began. The pain was slowly starting and if he got any closer, it might become unbearable, especially since it was daytime where he was still weakened by sunlight.

"B-But..."

"Don't worry, we're still on for tomorrow, right Naruto-senpai?"

The blonde teen nodded and gave a small smile. "I can escort you the rest of the way, if it's okay?" Naruto asked. Sparing Issei a glance, that silently told him that he was running late. The brunette looked at his watch and excused himself, promising Asia that they can hang out tomorrow.

"Aren't you gonna be late for class, Naruto-san?" Asia asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I run pretty fast." He reassured. He had his desk tagged with his Hiraishin seal and could simply teleport in, he was sure that even if he escorted Asia all the way to the church doors, he would still arrive earlier than Issei. "Anyways, Issei is simply running late, so don't hold it against him, okay?" He reasoned, with Asia nodding in agreement.

"O-Okay, thank you so much for this Naruto-san." Asia said as they arrived at the church doors. "Please send my thanks to Issei-san as well, you both were so helpful for me."

"Sure thing. It's what friends do." Naruto said as he patted the girl on the head. She blushed at the affectionate gesture and said a small goodbye before entering the church. Once the doors closed Naruto looked around, and saw the familiar form of Dohnaseek watching from the bell tower. The Fallen Angel flinched back at the sharp look, Naruto then gave the man a fanged grin before disappearing in a flash of gold.

The Fallen Angel sighed in relief that the blonde was no longer here, he was the only one who could actively fight at the moment. But he was sure that with the Twilight Healing, his comrade's recovery process would hasten, and the sooner they got it over with, the better.

* * *

"Boobs!"

_Smack!_

Naruto palmed his forehead at the obvious outcry that he should have expected from Issei. The Stray Devil, they were hunting was a buxom naked woman that had no reservations on fondling herself in front of other people. He just hoped that she didn't have acidic breast milk or something more ridiculous.

He saw Kiba step up on Rias' orders and confounded the Devil with amazing speed. She explained how the Knight piece gave them Increased Speed, and that Kiba's swords let him deal strong damage to compensate the lack of strength boost.

"_His sword strikes are skillful, but lacks the necessary strength to deal powerful slashes." _Naruto analyzed Kiba's fighting style. Though he couldn't really tell if Kiba's ability lets him create any bladed weapon or just swords. He saw the ugly monstrosity slam its open stomach mouth on Koneko. Issei cried out for the petite girl and made to help, but stopped when he saw her unscathed and tossed the stray off her feet.

Rias explained that as a Rook, Koneko has increased Strength and Durability, and her lithe frame made her flexible. Naruto had to give props for Rias' choices, they were both sensible and practical. _"If she had an instant teleportation technique, it would make her a beast in the battlefield."_

Akeno stepped up with an ecstatic smile on her face, she looked at Naruto and gave him a sly wink. Rias explained that as Queen, Akeno had the combination of all three ranked pieces' bonuses, but was increased more to fit the position of Queen. She then explained how Akeno was a hard-core Sadist, speaking volumes to Naruto at the weird looks he got when he was usually around her. The 'Ultimate Sadist' barraged her opponent with several lightning bolts before Rias called her off, making her pout at the lack of enjoyment she got out of it.

"_She focuses on Magic, the Rook and Knight traits are lacking in development. Probably allocated more to the her defense and evasion."_

"Any last words?" Rias asked as black energy with a red outline danced on her hand.

"Frag-out!"

The red-haired heiress saw a small blue sphere of energy enter the dying stray's mouth, before exploding like a hand grenade. Rias sighed and destroyed the rest of the stray's left over body parts. "My piece is the King. The most powerful piece in a peerage."

"And assuming regular chess rules also apply, then it also means the most important." Naruto added.

"That's right. Taking down the King is the best way to win a Rating Game, since they are the ones who own the peerage." Rias finished.

"Um... Buchou, about my piece..."

"Despite the Pawn being the weakest, it is also the most versatile." Rias explained. "If they are in enemy territory, they can receive a promotion that can grant them the traits of any of the higher pieces other than the King."

"So don't count yourself out. I'm sure if you train hard, you can become quite the powerhouse." Naruto encouraged to the brunette. Issei nodded and promising himself to get strong and fulfill his dream. Rias dismissed the group, with Kiba using a teleportation circle, a Naruto clone teleporting Issei home and Naruto and his companions doing the same to their own.

"Something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked upon noticing the blonde's contemplating look, when they appeared back in their shared home.

"Just working over on what I analyzed from your fighting styles..."

"And?" Rias asked hopefully. If her peerage at least impressed Naruto, it would be huge boost to her confidence in beating Riser. She still wanted him to fight Riser for her, but she also kept in mind her peerage's strength, just in case.

"They're good, but would need some improvement." Naruto said. His concern was on Issei's dexterity problem, he grinned madly at the prospect of torturing some kids with a crazy training regimen. The expression on his face worried Rias, she hasn't seen that kind of face before on him and it made her think he was up to something.

"W-Well, what do you have in mind?" Rias asked albeit shakily.

"Hmm? Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head for." Naruto said. He had clones prepare dinner for them, while he went to the tunnel under the main room. The girls were going to take a bath because of the gory end the stray met.

"So, how's the progress going, Kurama?"

"Should be done by tomorrow night." The fox replied as they watched the clones work the forge, it was a way for them to help Issei. Naruto was no Dwarven smith, but his work and materials were close enough to one. That one punch Issei did to the Fallen Angel lady was sloppy and only connected because of the surprise factor. "You know, you really surprise me at times."

"How so?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"After all these millenia alive, I half-expected you to become some embittered old man that forced kids to do things their way." Kurama said seriously.

Naruto let out a dry chuckle at Kurama's reasoning. "Yeah, maybe I could have become that way. But I think it's because I've met certain people, that I'm not. I'm pretty sure you would knock some sense into me if I did, though." He finished with a small smile, which the fox returned.

The two partners left the clones to their work, and headed to the dining room. He sat down in his usual position and saw the girls entering. Thankfully, Rias does not walk around the house naked, it would save him the trouble of explaining that to Irina when she starts living here.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow, Naruto-kun?" Akeno queried. Naruto didn't mind the suffix anymore, since he has gotten to know the girls a little better.

"Yeah, me and Issei are going to show our new friend around the town. She just moved in earlier today." Naruto said as they began eating. Koneko looked especially curious at what her blonde crush was saying.

Rias deflated slightly at that, she was hoping to use tomorrow as a way for her to get closer to him. A sentiment shared by Akeno and Koneko.

"Ooh, it's a 'she' is it?" Kurama began with a teasing grin. "Tell me the details. Are you planning a Devil's Threeway? Poor girl..."

Naruto made a spit-take at that and chased after the perverted fox, to give it a good beat-down. The three girls sighed and continued eating, slowly getting used to the two' antics.

Just another day in the Uzumaki House.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally solved my MS Word dilemma by getting OpenOffice. I'd update the other ones, but they are still on the old computer I used. But at least now I can get back to this.

I actually wanted to wrap up the Asia arc in this chapter, but instead I'll do it in the next. Also since some events are now slightly at different points, I'm labeling this with some minor AU.

Kurama being out of the seal is important for later. And if it wasn't obvious, Naruto is gonna help make all of them slightly stronger with some good ol' tor- err... training. I also introduced that Naruto also picked up some random skills like tailoring and metallurgy. The girls living with him is his own self-appointed compensation for being a freeloader in club.

Because of mixed reception, I decided to put Issei's (romantic) fate up in a poll. Check my profile for it and vote. There should be a good enough time frame for it, since this long awaited update wasn't just my dilemma on the lack of MS Word, but also my innate procrastination.

To put a numerical gauge on affection levels on Naruto, how about this: 1 – Uncaring, 2 – Civil, 3 – Initial Attraction/Friend, 4 – Growing Attraction/Good Friend, 5 – Like/Best Friend, 6 – Love/Bro, 7 – Complete Devotion/Faith. The ones after the slash are for the boys.

Irina – 6 (There is no x.5 past this stage)

Xenovia – 5.5

Koneko – 5.5

Rias – 4

Akeno – 5

Asia - 3

Issei – 4.5

Kiba – 3.5

Sona - 2

Kurama - 7

? - 7

If this lets you keep track I'll re-post an updated one as the story goes along, but not every chapter. I'll be working on something different for now, since I still don't have the others in my own computer yet and I need time for the poll to accumulate votes.

I also put my Angel!Naruto idea on my profile as a challenge fic with a few more tweaks for flexibility.

One last issue, is that Naruto will not be stealing everyone's spotlight. They will all have their time to shine, when it comes. Most of the one's Naruto will be fighting in the future are in the Khaos Brigade, consider that my internet cookie to such a wonderful audience.

That's all, so ciao for now!


	4. Black Feathers,

**Feathers of Fire**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Prelim Note: **To read the Chapter Title, it's "Black Feathers, Feathers of Fire". The AN at the bottom may also contain spoilers from a different manga series, but is only used for explanation of a technique.

* * *

"You say this Freed guy wiped the floor with you?"

The Sunday date with Asia passed by without any problems. Naruto had to excuse himself from the two, seeing as he felt like a third wheel and the sight of a non-perverted Issei was really weird. Though if the boy was crushing on the blonde nun without any perverse thoughts, then Naruto would support him in his endeavor.

The turning point came, when Issei was called to a contract and got ambushed by a Stray Exorcist named Freed Sellzen. According to Koneko, the guy was a total nutjob that talked like he was on crack, he also had a habit of calling nearly everything 'shitty', earning him the nickname 'Shitty Priest' from the cute cat girl. Naruto wondered if the guy had a cellphone, he would love to try and hold a conversation with a motor-mouth.

"And Rias forbade you from trying to save Asia, so you came to me to ask me to do it for you?" Naruto said as he felt his Privacy Seals fruitlessly being hacked. He was sitting in his room, simply drinking tea and doing a crossword.

The brunette boy nodded. Using his head to try and use a loophole from Rias' ruling.

"No."

"What!? Why not?" Issei asked angrily.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Asia. She's innocent and has a wonderful soul. Truly, a rare person to find these days." Naruto began, placing his crossword down. Taking a sip from his tea, he continued after placing the cup back. "Issei, how do you feel about Asia? Would you do anything to save her? Would you be willing to break Rias' orders to do so?"

Issei stood still and thought about it. He really liked spending time with Asia, and he never felt overly perverted when he was with her. After the Sunday date, Issei and Asia continued hanging out after school, with him teaching her all kinds of things about the world. Because of her sheltered life, Asia responded positively to Issei's friendship. She also slowly began to view Naruto as an older brother on the off-times he accompanied them.

The brunette would have given an answer had Naruto not continued. "What about Raynare? You will cross weapons with her if you do decide to save Asia, and your survival will only happen if you are stronger or fight with your all and hope you kill her. Are you prepared to take a life, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei weighed the heavy question in his head. He forgot that the Three Factions were only at a standstill, not a full truce. He forgot that as a Devil, he will also inevitably fight outside of Rating Games.

"Time is slowly running out for you, the longer you deliberate your decision."

"You can't honestly expect me to come to a decision in such a short amount of time!" Issei retorted to an unfazed Naruto.

"Unlike you, I can afford the time. Tick-tock, Issei. Don't let the clock run out." Naruto chimed with a slightly whimsical tune. The brunette closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore his Senpai's taunting.

"Make me stronger." Issei said, with a look of determination.

"Oh, then your decision is?"

"I... I don't want to kill anyone. But if getting stronger is the only way to save Asia..." Issei paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Then I'll do whatever it takes!"

"_Not what I was expecting, but it'll have to do."_ Naruto thought, as his eyes glinted with a sadistic flash of light. "Yosh! Then let's start immediately!" He finished by snapping his fingers to dispel the Privacy Seal. The shoji door to his room collapsed with the form of Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko dropping in. They were holding a glass in their hands, trying and obviously failing to eavesdrop.

Kurama hopped over them, holding a case with his tails and walked over to his partner. Issei looked lost at the Nine-Tailed Fox and the other residents. He only saw Naruto's house from the outside, this being his first time inside.

"Umm... Senpai?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. Barring Kiba, everyone here lives in this house."

"So Lucky!" Issei said as he cried and smashed his head on a small desk nearby. To him, his Senpai was living the dream and he can't help but feel jealous.

"_You wouldn't be saying that once Asia has you on a leash."_ Naruto thought. "Since you are all here, I can finally set my plan in training you all, in motion."

"Are you some sort of Combat Instructor, Naruto-senpai?" Kiba queried, if his fellow blonde was a sword-user, then this would be a good opportunity to test his mettle. He knew that his Senpai was strong, more than Rias' older brother, who Kiba met once before.

"Somewhat. Don't bother arguing Rias, this is what's best for all of you." Naruto said, interrupting the redhead, who was about to say something, possibly to say that they won't need training. Kurama placed the case in front of Naruto's still sitting form, who opened it and presented a red-coloured gauntlet to Issei. "I tried recreating what your Sacred Gear looks like. It's just a regular gauntlet, but my work should speak for itself."

"Um... Naruto-senpai... this is for me?" Issei asked, looking at the weapon with awe. It really did look like his Sacred Gear, the only thing missing was the green gem on top of the hand and it had spiky claws for fingers.

"Even I can tell that the craftsmanship is very well done." Issei heard the voice of Ddraig comment on the weapon. Ddraig was the a Dragon sealed inside his Sacred Gear, he had many titles: The Red Dragon Emperor and the Welsh Dragon being a few. _"It should be a good substitute until you attain Balance Breaker."_ The Dragon thought.

"Yes, it is to solve your dexterity problem. If not, I would have tied your right hand behind your back and forced you to punch a boulder with your left. Either you became ambidextrous or until the boulder shattered." Naruto explained, Issei paling at the ruthless training regime.

"_Such a sadistic method! You're making yourself irresistible, Naruto-kun!" _Akeno thought, as her loins began heating up. She would have jumped him, had Koneko not given her a glare that told her to control herself. Even though, both of them knew this innocent cohabitation was becoming harder for them to keep it that way.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Naruto-kun? There doesn't seem to be enough space for training here." Rias questioned, already resigned to do the training. The blonde immortal led them outside to his well-kept garden, though he ignored the questioning looks he received. "I hardly think this place-"

"Rias-chan." He interrupted, using the familiar honorific. Rias blushing at its use, he was always calm when he addressed people he knew. And to the red-haired Devil, his voice saying her name was making her feel something deep growing within her. "Just trust me on this, I know what I'm doing."

"You kids are in for a treat, he hasn't used this in a long time." Kurama said with a grin, adding a few extra 'o' sound to the word 'long'. Naruto rolled up his right sleeve and touched the circular Storage Seal tattoo on his right forearm, simultaneously switching to his battle outfit. A small purple orb, being surrounded by several rings that had an arcane design on the outer sides.

"Field Create: Layer!" Naruto called as the orb shined a bright light, enveloping the area and sending a harmless wave of energy, that coated their surroundings with a layer of magic. "Set Durability: Level 2!" An array of hexagonal barriers formed next, directly on the magic layer.

"What is this?" Rias asked, intrigued at the technique.

"This is one of my Family's Treasures, called the Matrix." Naruto said, as he finished some minute calibrations. "It lets me bend space to create various types of battlefields, I only ever use it when I get pissed off enough at an enemy, to give them a taste of my full power. But for you, this is to be used for your training."

"But nothing changed." Issei pointed out.

"Let me take it from here." Kurama said, walking forward to explain the Matrix's mechanics. "'Field Create: Layer' lets the caster create the field in the image of his immediate area. This gives the illusion that they are fighting in the same place, but in actuality is within a separate space that only looks like it. For example anything that happens to the buildings here, will NOT happen in the real space the image is based on. With me so far?"

He received a round of nods. The technique was quite impressive and was similar to how the Rating Game created their field for battle. With Rias pointing this out and other similarities she observed.

"Not quite. The Matrix's fields are all controlled by Naruto, meaning if he wanted to, he could just wash away enemies with a giant tidal wave, and the real space won't be affected." Kurama elaborated. Naruto's ancestors had quite the assortment of powerful artifacts. Too bad it didn't stop Uzushiogakure's fall in the Second Shinobi World War. But then again, they were sealed very tightly with specific seals only Naruto had a chance of opening.

"'Set Durability' is just one of the few properties of this space that Naruto could alter. Right now, only Mid B-Rank techniques are capable of dispelling the alternate space, both in and out." Kurama continued, taking a sip from the nearby pond, when Naruto bended the space it occupied, so he could drink from the real one. "Thanks. The only thing he can't alter inside the space is Time. It will flow normally in here, without any displacements."

"I'll take it from here, you can rest now buddy." Naruto said, as he walked up but kept some distance from the gathered group. He saw Issei now had his other gauntlet on and inwardly smiled. "Barring the field durability, nothing else is changed. Firstly, I'll have all of you against me. After that... well, we'll see..."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Issei questioned.

"Yes. A titan of power like me against 5 kids is kind of unfair..." Naruto joked. He then had the Matrix fly up high above the area, and took out a scroll. He unrolled it, and hovered his hand on one of the seals and pulled out a sword from its sheathe that had a straight blade: A chokuto that once belonged to his dearly departed friend Sasuke. "Don't hold back. This is a test to see what you are truly capable of. Issei, if you want to save Asia, you will need to at least scratch me to even have a hope of beating those Fallen Angels."

(Play Tales of Graces – Grasp it with All your Might)

Kiba darted forward, using his superior speed to close in quickly, summoning two of his swords using his Sacred Gear: Sword Birth. He clashed with the Kusanagi, and attempted to use his other to swipe Naruto's wide-open midsection. Naruto gave him a haymaker, knocking Kiba back into the dirt of his simulated garden. "What? Did you think two times the sword is two times the power?"

He jumped away from his position, where Koneko attempted to smash him in. "Slow. Dreadfully so. Enemies won't simply wait for you to carry out your attack." He sent out a shockwave slash at the girl, with full knowledge she would use the resulting smoke as cover. Kiba recovered quickly and leaped after him, the two clashing swords in mid-air in a deadly dance. Issei took this time to join in and attempted to punch the blonde's exposed back. Naruto simply disappeared in a flash of gold, causing Issei to punch Kiba instead.

"Using distractions. Good, you're learning." Naruto called as he reappeared on the ground. He began leaping back to avoid the lightning bolts Akeno was sending his way. Avoiding Koneko's thrown pieces of debris, once she started joining in the fray. "Teamwork is valuable. Numbers don't make a battle, but they help. If you find yourself struggling alone against an enemy, don't be afraid to ask for help." He kept dodging the lightning bolts, and because Koneko was still quite slow, he simply kept knocking her away when she tried getting close. "In that situation, it's either your pride or your life!" He finished as he made another shockwave slash at the charging form of his three Kouhais. He teleported behind Akeno, who dropped down close to a wall he had marked, and blew her away with wind and send her crashing into a building.

"Staying back and analyzing the enemy. A good tactic to employ by the commander." He commented as he turned to Rias, who was watching the initial exchange calculatingly. The girl had a smirk plastered on her face, as she saw Issei about to punch Naruto at the back of his head.

"Sloppy. No form and no strength backing the attack." Naruto said, side-stepping and grabbing Issei's outstretched arm, putting the brunette in front of him as Rias was about to fire her Power of Destruction. Issei cried out in pain as his arm was twisted forcefully to his back. "Predictable. Opportunism is good, but are you willing to sacrifice a comrade to accomplish your goal?"

Rias staggered at the question. It sounded vaguely like he knew what she was up to, in regards to a certain blonde phoenix. Shaking her head at the thoughts, she concentrated the blast to a small point, trying to attempt a concise shot. Naruto pushed Issei to Rias as he cart-wheeled away from Koneko about to smash his side. "Sneak attack. I expected no less from a quiet cat."

The blonde then got engaged in another sword duel with Kiba, who now had his uniform ruined after taking the shockwave slash from earlier. He deflected Rias' Destruction Bullet with his free hand and disarmed Kiba of one of his swords. "Your strikes have form, but they lack strength. Shallow cuts will only deter an enemy for a second." He disarmed Kiba again and knocked him out with a punch to his handsome face.

He rolled away from another sneak attack from Koneko. He saw through all the trajectories her punches went and used an opening to chop her neck to knock her out cold. He pointed his sword upwards, absorbing the lightning bolt a recovered Akeno sent his way. The 'Priestess of Thunder' kept up her barrage, hoping that she gets one of her hits in. Naruto simply had the Kusanagi take in the lightning, since it was already used to doing so thanks to Sasuke's Chidori Katana Jutsu. He manipulated the wind current to let him fly close to Akeno and engage her in close combat.

"Like Rias, your attacks are predictable. You lack the ability to fight properly in close combat, don't expect to always be able to snipe your enemies from a distance." He and the black-haired girl clashed. His sword meeting her attempts to make barriers around the impact points. Naruto saw a lapse in her reaction time, and promptly knocked her out similar to what he did to Koneko. Rias saw her best friend plummet to the ground and made her way to catch her, but Naruto appeared in front of her and held her at sword point. "In chess, the King is the most important piece. Entering the battlefield of a Rating Game, would cost you the victory especially if all your other pieces are down. Are you still willing to risk it?"

"Take this!"

Naruto vaulted over Rias, tucking his sword away as he dodged Issei's attack. The brunette accidentally punched Rias and knocked her out, but did not mind as he continued his assault on his Senpai. He was determined to get that stamp of approval from Naruto, the go-ahead he needed to save Asia. Naruto lazily back-stepped Issei's attempts to close the distance.

"You bastard! Stay still, dammit!" Naruto was inwardly broken from his lazy stare at Issei, as the brunette's visage was temporarily replaced by a silver-haired boy. The two images overlapped liked a split screen, showing Naruto the similarities between the two boys. That momentary lapse in concentration was enough for Issei to deliver a right hook that nearly grazed Naruto's face. The blonde immortal, having had enough of the fight, used a wind-infused palm strike to push Issei away.

"That's enough. I've seen all I need to see." He called the Matrix back and undid the 'Field Create' returning them back to the gardens of the Uzumaki household. The unconscious ones were in a neat pile, courtesy of Kurama. Issei himself fell on his backside in exhaustion, he looked around and saw none of the walls they were thrown in were destroyed.

"Wow. Deja-fucking-vu, huh Naruto?" Kurama called in as he walked over. He also noted the similarities the earlier event had to another time in Naruto's life.

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto returned. He resealed the Matrix back inside his seals and got back into his Kuoh Academy Uniform. He sheathed Sasuke's Kusanagi and returned it into the scroll and resealed that as well.

"That was kinda fun. I haven't seen you rough up some brats since that time in England." Kurama reminisced, he created a magic platform to carry the collapsed teens inside the house. "Although, you actually using your powers this time instead of just your fists definitely brings back memories."

"I know." Naruto agreed with a nod. "I kinda like the rush of using chakra in battle again. Those brats in England were too paper-thin for me to actually use chakra on."

"S-Senpai..." Issei wheezed out. He wasn't knocked out, but he was too tired to do anything, and was on the brink of passing out.

"Just rest Issei. I'll discuss my observations with you after everyone wakes up." Naruto's words echoed to the brunette boy as he passed out and let his body rest.

* * *

"Raynare!"

The group of Fallen Angels turned to see the doors to the church get blown off its hinges. The angry visage of Issei Hyoudou standing in the middle with his arm outstretched. The forms of Kiba and Koneko stepping out from behind him and taking on a ready stance.

"Oh, so Issei-kun is finally going to punish his girlfriend?" Raynare mocked, using her sweet 'Yuuma' voice. Issei looked unfazed and simply clenched his fists tighter.

"Give Asia back!"

"Or what? You're nothing and you won't ever amount to anything more than that. A pathetic Devil like you has no hope of beating me, let alone all of us." She snapped her fingers, making a group of Stray Priests file out into the room, and prepared their weapons. The one taking the lead, was none other than Freed Sellzen.

"Hey there, shitty Devils! Did you miss me?" Freed taunted. The 'Shitty Priest' pulled out his effects and plastered a blood-thirsty grin on his face.

"Hey! You priests need to make sure you keep your offertory baskets secure! I found some Yen coins just lying around here!" The voice of Naruto called out from the door, as his form appeared and entered the church. Raynare and her fellow Fallen Angels were now sweating at his appearance, they knew they had no hope of beating the blonde man.

"Y-You! Wh-What're you d-doing-" Raynare stuttered out nervously.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just here to watch my cute, little students beat the living shit out of you." Naruto replied, making a wind current and perching him atop the rafters, directly in front of a stained-glass window. Gaining some bravado, but not completely ignoring him, the Fallen Angels then had some of their confidence restored. They need only play it right, and they won't have to see the blonde man again. "So, which one is Freed?"

"Over here, you shitty Devil!" The white-haired man said, taking aim with his gun.

"That's rude. I'll have you know, I'm completely human." Naruto countered, batting away the shot Freed took at him. "By the by, do you have a cellphone?"

"Like I'd have a need for a shitty device like that!" Naruto simply waved his hand and erected a barrier to block all incoming shots from the motor-mouth Exorcist. He was disappointed since he could not prank-call this guy, he seemed like a fun guy to annoy. He gathered some natural energy, so he could sense how exactly all the battles will play out.

"Aww, that's too bad. Well, get on with the show Issei!"

"Naruto-senpai, you're way too carefree for this situation..." Issei commented. Turning to Raynare, he then issued his orders. Since this was his rescue operation, he was team leader. "Raynare is mine, you guys will have to take down the others."

"Don't overdo it Issei, we've only been training for three days." Kiba warned. He created a sleek two-handed sword, and held it with both hands. Issei activated his 'Boosted Gear V.1' and put on the other gauntlet Naruto gave him. Koneko was the only one who had no visible weapons, but she did crack her knuckles after putting away her candy bar.

"So, you shitty Devils think you stand a chance, eh?" Freed said cockily as he eyed Kiba with his murderous smile. "Oi, you dumbasses! Go get them, blondie is mine!" The group of priests charged forward, but did not expect Koneko to suddenly appear and smash the floor with a punch. Sending spikes of the shattered ground towards the incoming onslaught of priests. She then engaged the leftovers in combat.

Kiba met Freed halfway, using his larger sword to block Freed's strikes. The Stray Exorcist was cackling madly as his arrogance made him think he was keeping Kiba at bay. _"A swords strength relies both on its shape and the wielder's strength. I can't fix your strength in three days, so If a short sword can't dish out the pain... use a bigger one. The key to using a Two-handed Sword is timing. Wait for the opportune moment, and deliver a precise strike that will crush your opponents guard. Hopefully with him along with it."_ The words of his Sensei for three days, echoed in his head as he blocked Freed's constant assault.

"Oi, oi! If you keep blocking, I'm gonna get bored here, you shitty blonde!" Freed taunted. Kiba simply blocking and waiting for Freed's concentration to slip. Freed decided to just shoot Kiba and was about to bring up his gun. Taking aim and he irately said, "Tch. Fucking shitty Devil!". But Kiba used that momentary lapse in the Exorcist's assault and landed a two-handed slash to Freed's gun, leaving a cut on the man's chest. "Wha-... what the fuck!?" The man exclaimed in surprise, as he clutched his slowly bleeding chest.

Kiba wasted no time, and switched in a One-handed Sword and landed a cross-slash on the man's still surprised form. Kiba placed both hands on his sword and adopted the basic principles of Kendo, using two hands to increase the force of the strike. He was about to strike down Freed, when the crazed Exorcist pulled out a flash-grenade. "Hahaha! Not on this life, you shitty Devil!" He heard Freed's voice echo around him. The light dying down showing Kiba all alone in the room their battle landed them in. "You may have beaten me this time, but I'm going to erase you on the next! Mark my words, shitbag!"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and made his way out the church. He was specifically ordered by Naruto to not interfere with the battles of others, and only step in when necessary.

(With Koneko)

Koneko easily dispatched the disoriented priests. The Nekoshou had no problem taking down her weak opponents. She let out a sigh at the fact she couldn't get a better opponent to test her three-day improved skills. She felt her hidden ears twitch, dodging an incoming Light Spear that would have impaled her square in the chest, had she not dodged in time.

"Well, well are you bored little kitty? How about playing with me?" The blonde form of the Fallen Angel, Mittelt said. She completely missed the small smile Koneko had on her face before it turned into her usual blank look.

"...Bring it." Koneko returned. The two stared the other down, before Koneko blended with the shadows. _"The direct approach isn't the only method of fighting. If you're opponent is too fast for you to hit, make them come to you. Your quiet nature lets you sneak up on enemies more easily, use it... abuse it... don't be afraid to strike when their backs are turned."_ Koneko thought in memory of what her precious Senpai taught her. She waited patiently in the shadows, using some minor Youjutsu to keep her hidden from Mittelt's sights.

"Kitty! Where are you?" Mittelt called out, weaving through the pillars as she searched for Koneko. She had a small Light Spear in her hand, one that is used for close combat instead of throwing. Her wings were now fully regrown thanks to Asia's healing. "Seriously? Are you that much of a fucking pussy!?" She yelled in irritation.

Koneko began inwardly fuming at the insult. She would have civilly punched this girl's lights out, but using that kind of insult was just rude. When Mittelt came to the pillar Koneko was hiding at, the Nekoshou outstretched her arms and grabbed the Fallen Angel, placing her in a choke-hold, that slowly caused her eyes to roll back at the lack of oxygen. Mittelt fell unconscious, with Koneko dragging her body to the room where Naruto was watching Issei's fight.

(With Issei and Naruto in the Main Room)

"Get out of my way." Issei demanded to the forms of Dohnaseek and Kalawarner blocking his path to Raynare. They were standing in front of him with their backs towards each other.

"Not quite little boy. This is the perfect opportunity to take you down, since he obviously won't be interfering." Dohnaseek said, creating his Light Spear. His partner doing the same and taking on a ready stance. Issei's hair shadowed his eyes as he requested a boost from Ddraig.

"Boost!" The Welsh Dragon responded in kind.

"You really think your Twice Critical will work?" The male Fallen Angel mocked.

"_You lack form and strength. You are weak, but I can help you become strong. Three days is more than enough to defeat those weaklings, if you don't win and bring Asia back, then you will be swallowed by your own guilt. That's why I'm here... To make sure you win."_

Issei took deep breaths as he replayed Naruto's words from after their little 'sparring match'. _"You waste too much energy in your strike. You barely take note of your surroundings and your battle cry makes your opponent see your attack coming. To someone like me, I can afford my enemy to try and fruitlessly dodge my attack. But to you... it will only bring you to a world of pain."_

Issei charged in, requesting another boost from Ddraig and putting up his arms in a standard stance for fist-fighters. He ducked the two thrown light spears, and side-stepped the next two. _"Stay calm. Try and piss off your opponents, if they are out of their game... they are easy pickings."_ Issei closed the distance between them, exactly before they can create a new set of their chosen weapon, surprising them greatly at the sudden intrusion. They were about to turn to him, but something stopped Kalawarner midway.

"Honka-honka!" Issei mocked as he squeezed the woman's breasts from behind her. Rolling away when the indignant woman attempted to behead him, cutting off Dohnaseek's hat in two at her miss. _"When facing multiple opponents, having them hit their teammates is a good way to end the battle quicker."_

"D-Damn Pervert!" Kalawarner yelled.

"I wasn't done! Dress Break!" Issei cried out as he used the marking he placed on her and shredded her clothes... again. The brunette giggled perversely with a shit-eating grin on his face, and his nose slightly dripping some blood. Up in the rafters, Naruto was watching the display as he scribbled down notes on his notebook. He may not write about 'her', but he might as well use other women to try and resurrect the series.

"_Issei, you are most likely the next Icha-Icha goldmine!"_ Kurama thought inside Naruto's head. He wanted to see the fight, so he re-entered the seal for the day.

Kalawarner looked lost, unable to both fight and choose which of her privates to cover. Issei took that time to chop her neck and knock her out. Dohnaseek was about to strike him while he was open, if a chain did not bind him and tug him away from Issei.

"Look what the fox dragged in and shat all over." Naruto mocked, as he dragged the struggling Dohnaseek to him. However, his eyes were now blood red, deciding to let his partner have some fun. "I don't like it when people turn back on their word. Especially when they give it to me. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Barrier Ninjutsu: Four Flames Formation!" The four clones called out, erecting a violet barrier made out of flames.

"Issei, go. I have some unfinished business with Mr. Seek." Kurama said in Naruto's voice, making the boy nod and continue his charge towards Raynare and save Asia. The less energy he had to waste on others, the better. Turning to his captive, Kurama manipulated the chain to string him up, calling more to hold him in place. "Dear, dear. Such a pity, Mr. Seek. I'm afraid that your contract on life is about to expire."

"Wha? What are you talking about, you psycho?"

"Psycho? Now that's a new one." Kurama laughed. He then unsealed his gun again and held the long silver barrel to the man's stomach.

"Mercy!" Dohnaseek pleaded, trying to struggle against his bindings and at least get a fighting chance.

Kurama grinned cutely, with his eyes closed. "Does this look like the face of mercy?" Kurama finished, pulling the trigger and blowing the man's stomach open with a wide hole. The man screamed in pain, his blood loss was too great to save him. He was as good as dead.

The residual gunpowder ignited the man's wings ablaze and slowly crept to his body. Dohnaseek would have screamed in agony again, had his body not gone into shock in a desperate attempt to save him. Kurama then molded chakra and formed the hand seals necessary for his technique. "Fire Style: Annihilating Ashes!"

Several arrays formed around the dying body, before firing an immeasurable amount of concentrated beams of flame. Once the technique died down, there was no longer any trace of the body. No charred bones, no scorch marks, no ashes... nothing. Dohnaseek was completely obliterated from the face of the earth.

Eyes turning blue once again, Naruto had his clones dispel the barrier. He then had them bring along Kalawarner's naked body, joining up with Kiba and Koneko back at the main entrance. Koneko made her way to stick close to Naruto, leaving Mittelt's body next to Kalawarner.

"So, what are you going to do with them, Naruto-senpai?" Kiba asked. The barrier was modifiedd, so nobody could see or hear what happened inside.

"Nothing. It's not up to me to decide." He took out his phone and sent Irina his weekly update. Koneko, curiously peeked at the screen, finally finding out the name. All she needed now was a face to attach it to.

(With Issei and Raynare)

"Twice nothing is still nothing!" Raynare called out as she kept up her salvo of Light Spears. Issei side-stepping it as best as he can, trying to get close.

"Tch. Boost!" Issei had his power increased again. He still had the boosts from his earlier fight with Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. Making him 8 times stronger than he normally was. He knew this was his limit, making him 16 times stronger would only make the energy implode on him unless he had more training, something he couldn't get in three days.

Issei dodged another Light Spear and closed in on her again, but his exhaustion from constant evasive maneuvers and Raynare's home field advantage got the best of him, giving the Fallen Angel an opening and running a Light Spear through his caught leg. The brunette boy let out a silent scream of pain, the effects of the light was like poison to Devils and he was painfully experiencing it for the first time.

"It's over. I already have Asia's Sacred Gear, her life is already starting to fade." Raynare commented.

"No."

"Hmm? You say something, trash?"

"It's not over yet!" Issei said, pulling out the Light Spear and throwing it to Raynare. "I... I will save Asia, even if I have to kill you to do it! Boost!"

"_Issei, you can't handle any more!"_ Ddraig warned. Sadly for the Welsh Dragon, the weapon overrides his consciousness, boosting Issei's strength past his limit. The left gauntlet transforming into a similar appearance to the right one.

"Impossible! That's just a Twice Critical!" Raynare said, taking a fearful step back.

"I probably need to open your damn eyes for you! I'm gonna punch the living daylights out of you, you bitch!" Issei said charging forward, despite his injury.

"Cocky brat!" Raynare created a her weapon and hurled it at Issei, who effortlessly back-handed it away. The brunette boy glowed another green aura, signifying another boost to his power. Raynare turned to flee, only to see Issei was now in front of her.

"Where are you looking?" Issei asked sarcastically, slugging Raynare in the face knocking her back to the altar's direction. He followed suit and dealt a flurry of punches at the Fallen Angel. Despite the serious situation, Issei yelled out a familiar battle cry as his flurry of punches kept hitting Raynare. "ORA!" He finished with one last straight to the gut, knocking the wind out of the slowly fading consciousness of Raynare.

"I... I did it..." He said as he stumbled back and made his way to Asia's cold and lifeless body. Despite her nude form, Issei did not pay any attention to her exposed parts. He was too sad at her death to do any of his perverted hijinks. Picking her up, he placed the dead girl on his back and dragged the unconscious Raynare by her arm, making his way back to the main room.

* * *

Dragging Raynare to her fellow knocked-out cohorts, and laying the dead Asia on one of the pews that managed to remain unscathed. Issei sat by her side, wishing there was some way to bring her back. He took away the rings of Twilight Healing away from Raynare and placed them on Asia's still form.

"Naruto-senpai..." He said, trying to stop himself from crying. "Is there... Is there any way to-"

"No." Naruto interrupted, turning away from the sight and gazing upon the moon. "I wouldn't have met any of you, if I can use a technique to bring the dead back to life." The Rinne Tensei no Jutsu... to Naruto, that technique was something he highly coveted. Had he been able to use it, he would not have been in the church, meaning he would not have met and be in a relationship with Irina. He would not be in Japan attending Kuoh academy, he would have been in Japan living with his beloved in the normal, happy life he deserved.

"Rias." Naruto began, making the red-haired Devil and her Queen appear. She arrived shortly after Naruto erased Dohnaseek, and initially wanted to blow the two unconscious Fallen Angels to smithereens. But Naruto stopped her, since he had something in mind for them. "Issei, would you say it's in Asia's best interest to live?"

"What? Of course it is!"

"Really? Even if she..." Naruto pointed to Asia's body. "Is a servant of God, reincarnated into a Devil? Are you willing to bear it, if she ends up hating you? Even when she was branded a heretic, she still kept her faith in her God. How do you think she would feel if she finds out she was now a Devil?"

Issei thought about his answer. His Senpai was really merciless when he presented you with a choice. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and faced Naruto. "Asia was innocent in all this. She shouldn't have had to die, because of her." Issei said, sparing a glance at Raynare's body. "Even if she hates me for it, I... I will still like her! So, please Buchou!" Issei finished, bowing to Rias who looked on neutrally. "Please bring her back!"

Rias looked to Naruto, who nodded in confirmation. Moving to Asia's body, Rias took out her Bishop piece and placed it on the dead girl's chest, seeing it react she began her ritual. "I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!" The watched the light envelop Asia's body, her Twilight Healing entering her body. They saw her cough a bit, before calming and creating a slow rhythmic breathing cycle.

Naruto created a clone and had Asia delivered to the Uzumaki household. "It would be better if she recovered away from the church, she's a Devil now, after all. Now then..." Naruto turned to the unconscious Fallen Angels. "Issei, because this is your rescue operation, it's your call on what to do with any stragglers. Water Style: Water Balloon." Naruto made the hand seals and created three balls of water on his hand and threw them at the faces of the three Fallen Angels, waking them from their slumber, the first thing they saw was the neutral visage of Naruto in front of them.

"Why are you making me make all the decisions?" Issei asked as Naruto created clones to hold the Fallen Angels in place.

"Because, if you want to be a Harem King, you will inevitably become a leader. Being a leader means you have to call the shots and be responsible no matter the outcome, whether they be glorious or tragic." Naruto answered simply. He created four clones and recreated the 'Four Flames Formation' barrier. "A) You kill them. B) Your friends kill them. C) I kill them or D) We let them go."

"W-Wait! Can't we work something out!?" Raynare reasoned, noting the fact that Dohnaseek was not with them, meaning he was definitely killed. "Please, Issei-kun!" She tried using her 'Yuuma' voice, which seemed to only aggravate the boy.

"Don't." Issei warned her. The brunette boy thought hard about what to do. He may have said he would've killed her, but he honestly never thought he would actually have to. Now, he was presented with the choice of not only killing her, but her friends as well.

"_What's it gonna be Issei? Revenge for killing Asia, even if she is alive now? Or will you forgive and forget? So many decisions, so little time."_

"Let them go." Issei said with finality. The barrier dispelling at the original Naruto's command. "Asia is alive and that's all that matters to me."

"Well, there you go little birdies! The big man let you go, so no more killing people for trinkets 'kay?" Naruto said childishly. "Promise me!"

The Fallen Angel girls nodded shakily and gave Issei a bow of gratitude before flying away. Unknown to anybody, Naruto's clones tagged them with a special seal that would track their movements. Should they go back on their word, they would meet the same end Dohnaseek did.

"Ah, it's finally over! Those old crones can finally give me my vacation time!"

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Ah, the higher ups in the church wanted me to investigate the strange gathering of Fallen Angels and Stray Priests and Exorcists in the area. I get a full year's worth of vacation time if I solve it, and we just did!"

"Only you, Naruto-sen-" Issei remarked before collapsing in a heap.

"I was wondering when he would collapse from exhaustion..."

* * *

After teleporting Issei and Kiba home, the members of the Uzumaki household retired for the rest of the night. It was a Friday night, so they had the half day tomorrow to rest. Except for Akeno and Rias, since apparently they were going to be busy tomorrow. Naruto checked up on Asia to make sure she was stable, before heading to bed.

The shoji door to Naruto's room slid open, the dim moonlight illuminating the form of a very naked Rias Gremory from the door as she silently made her way to the futon Naruto was on. She saw Kurama was sleeping deeply in his animal bed, and quietly straddled Naruto's body. She may not be able to see because the moonlight was not in her favor, but she knew Naruto's body structure well enough.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I really like you... but I'm almost out of time." _Rias apologized mentally. Tracing her fingertips across Naruto's sheet covered chest, mentally preparing herself for her oncoming transgression. She didn't want to resort to this, but since she kept withholding the necessary information, she had no chance to ask Naruto to fight Riser for her.

"_Even with your training, I feel Riser is still leagues above my Peerage's current strength. So please, Naruto-kun, Irina-san... forgive me for doing this to you two."_ She said, steeling her nerves and hoping the two forgive her for her actions. Hearing from Koneko the name of Naruto's mentioned girlfriend during the girls' turn for the bath.

She then tossed the sheets aside to obtain her prize.

(Same time in England)

_Knock-Knock!_

"It's open Xenovia-chan!" Irina called out from the kitchen of hers and Naruto's shared dorm room. She was preparing a simple breakfast for her and Xenovia, who usually comes by in the mornings to join the couple for breakfast.

"Irina..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Irina turned to the bluenette with a tilt of her head.

"Can we talk about something?" Xenovia began. She tried hard to control her feelings, but she was starting to feel her chest tighten at even the smallest thoughts of her blonde Senpai.

"Sure thing! Come on, sit down!" Irina said enthusiastically. She would try her best to help her friend in whatever problem she had. "So, what'cha wanna talk about?"

"_It's make or break." _Xenovia thought. Steeling her nerves at what she was about to talk about to her friend. "It's about...Naruto."

Irina raised an eyebrow and paid rapt attention, extremely curious what this was about. "I'm listening..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wahaha~ I know I am quite evil for ending the chapter like that.

So did you enjoy the Action-packed chapter? The chapter title references both the feathers of Fallen Angels, and Dohnaseek's feathers when he was killed. What? Did you honestly think I would start the Riser arc this chapter? Since when were you under the impression, that I write the end and the beginning of an arc in one chapter?

I guess I began deviating from canon slightly. Asia was not kidnapped on her date with Issei (and Naruto) because Raynare was still recovering. The meeting with Freed was pretty much the same, thus causing Issei to ask Naruto for help. I thought the music was kinda fitting, since they are kind of like kids when compared to Naruto. After that he trained them for three days, before storming the fortress and kicking all kinds of ass. Don't worry those improvements were only little, you'll see more when the story progresses. The female Fallen Angels being alive will also come into play later.

I had no music to play during the assault, since there were different types of battles going on and nothing I know seemed to fit all of them. So if you know one that fits, just play it yourself.

You see a bit of Naruto's back-story there as he thought about the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. That "?" from the affection meter at the end of the previous chapter is that person. Be patient, her identity will be eventually revealed. She's also already dead, so those who thought it was Yasaka can go ahead and continue to speculate. (Wahahaha~!)

"Fire Style: Annihilating Ashes" is supposed to be reminiscent of Yhwach's barrage of Heilig Pfeil on Yama-jii's corpse. It didn't leave a trace of Dohnaseek, since he had no physical weapon, unlike Ryuujin Jakka. "Water Style: Water Balloon" is pretty self-explanatory.

As one reviewer pointed out, Naruto is the Last Shinobi. He has all Jutsu scrolls, Sasuke and Oro's Kusanagi, The Rikudou's Bashosen (the Gedo Mazo ate the Kohaku no Jouhei and the Benihisago, one of the brothers still had the Kokinjo attached to his arm when he was sealed and Darui lost the Shichiseiken), The 7 Swords of the Mist and the Raijin no Ken.

The Matrix is the method Naruto uses to bend space, think of it as something like the Reality Marbles from FSN. But instead of an inner world, it creates any desired field. This will come into play later, whenever Naruto 'wants' to fight an opponent or wishes to avoid property damage. If your wondering how some orb from an ancestor creates any field that can be manipulated by the owner, well... because magic. Okay?

Issei's right gauntlet looks like his Boosted Gear Lv.2 'Dragon Booster' but without the yellow spikes and no green gem. As per canon, he now has 'Dragon Booster', but also Dress Break earlier than usual.

Sorry for the massive AN but I felt it would explain a lot on why some stuff was left out. Also, I won't be posting the updated affection gauge until after the Riser arc because I just posted it last chapter.


	5. Time of Resting

**Time of Resting**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

The Uzumaki House was as silent as a grave. Having finished their exhausting rescue operation, the tenants have resigned themselves to the blissful touch of a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so some didn't mind if they would end up being late for class the next day.

However, not all tenants have resigned themselves to the lull of slumber. Take the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess for example. Even she knew that what she was about to do was wrong, and could very well end her friendship with the mysterious Naruto despite this, she was fully intent of losing her virginity to him. It was the only thing that she felt would annul the arranged marriage contract with Riser Phenex.

Rias Gremory closed her eyes and flipped the sheets of the Uzumaki patriarch's futon, the moonlight just then shining upon her nude form and the man's own. She took a deep breath, only to open them and end up gaping in shock that there was nothing there other than a pillow. As if that was not enough, the lights to the room turned on at that moment. She turned to the light switch behind her, showing a confused looking Naruto with his hand on the switch.

"Uhh... what are you doing in my room? On that note, why are you naked in my room?"

Rias could only gape at being caught like this. She at least expected him to wake up after she had him break her hymen, but not before she even got to that point. So, she did the only thing she could do in this situation. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Naruto deflected the question by asking the same, only to sigh when Rias used the 'I asked first' clause and created some chakra strings from his fingertips. He had them connect to his blanket and used it to cover Rias' naked body. He thought that they should at least be decent as they have this conversation. "If you must know, I was busy playing video games."

"In the middle of a school night? At this late hour no less?"

"You know I'm not exactly fond of doing schoolwork." An awkward silence followed after his brief explanation. Rias knew there was no way she was getting out of this without telling him her agenda. And there was really no easy way to tell him that she was about to have him take her virginity. The words just danced in her mouth, unable to say what it is she had to say. "Look, I'm not exactly good at reading people. But I can pick up small hints every now and then. This obviously has something to do with your pee-"

"I wanted you to take my virginity!"

"..."

"..."

"... Come again for Big Fudge?" Naruto asked after a brief pause. Rias sighed and repeated her statement in a more slowed down version. Letting Naruto process the words more carefully. "Even when you know that I'm in a relationship? I mean, I myself have no problems when it comes to polygamy... I've seen it happen to many others throughout history. Some bad, some good. But the thing is... my girlfriend might."

"You don't sound too angry."

"Believe me, I'm angry. I just lived long enough to know that yelling hardly helps understanding the situation." Naruto said as he sealed the room and sat across from Rias, leaning his back on the only exit door he closed behind him. Had Rias seen it, Kurama poked one eye open to listen in. Having already caught a whiff of her natural scent to know when she entered the room earlier. Kurama's longer years alive than Naruto made him an excellent lie detector. Something Naruto, having lived in solitude and isolation for the majority of his never ending life, valued as a great asset due to his own lack of willingness for constant social contact throughout the years. "So, you gonna fess up, weirdo?"

Rias sighed in resignation. Filing away some of the words he said that could clue her on who or what he really is. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Rias nodded and would have started to explain her situation, but a white magic circle materialized revealing the form of a silver-haired, violet-eyed woman in a maid uniform. Of course, she was unable to move since Naruto thought she was an intruder. "You!? What are you doing here?" She asked alarmed as her violet eye locked with the icy blue of a familiar face.

"Oh, it's just you... I knew the name Gremory sounded familiar..." Naruto said, sealing his kunai back. His privacy seals weren't really made to prevent teleportation, but he could handle nearly any threats that come to him. The silver haired woman, tried recovering from her shock and noticed Rias was there with a blanket around her.

"R-Rias? D-Did you...?"

The redhead heiress shook her head, knowing that lying will just make Naruto possibly even angrier. The woman nodded and found herself being stared down by Naruto. "To answer your earlier question, I live here. Rias and some of her peerage are living with me. Now then..." He adopted a serious look. "You obviously know what the heck is going on as well. Am I right, Grayfia-san?"

She nodded as she sat next to Rias. Promptly chastising her about making rash decisions. She coughed in her hand and began speaking. "To put it simply... Rias is to be wed to a fellow Devil Family Heir, by the name of Riser Phenex."

"I take it this is an arranged marriage then?"

Grayfia nodded at the assumption as she continued. "Correct. Personal views aside, this marriage is for the Gremory Family to become allies with the Phenex Family. They may not be as strong as the Gremory, due to the inheriting the Power of Destruction from the Bael Family. But the Phenex are powerful with Pyro and Aerokinesis, their tears can heal all injuries and they have a form of Immortality." Grayfia elaborated. Knowing that the Phenex can still die through certain conditions. While Devils have longer lifespans, they aren't immortal. At least not to the same degree as the cursed boy in the room. "Despite Devil-kind being under new management, beings of desire such as ourselves aren't immune to thoughts of extreme envy and acting upon them. So we have to ensure that should the need arise, we have allies to help us in a time of need."

"You do realize that if she marries into some other family, the Gremory will lose their heir, right?"

"Not exactly. With the marriage to Riser and the birth of Millicas, we would have already secured both an ally and a new heir to the family." Grayfia explained. Naruto nodded in understanding, as he pitched in his next assumption.

"I take it this Riser fellow isn't exactly Mr. Nice Guy?" Rias scoffed and muttered a 'Not in the slightest' under her breath. Grayfia simply shook her head in the negative. Responding that despite Rias' protests, this marriage will secure a future ally for the Gremory Family. "Alright. I think I get the gist of it... Now, why exactly did you think having sex with me while I slept was a good idea?" Naruto asked turning to an embarrassed Rias, who was trying to avoid Grayfia's piercing gaze.

"I thought that if maybe I was no longer a virgin, he would not wish to have me."

"And you chose me why?"

"On the off-chance that it escalates into a fight, the wronged party meaning you would at least be able to defend themselves." Naruto nodded his head. He's watched enough television dramas in the past year to know that some people can get violent at losing 'things' that they deem 'theirs'. He told Rias to continue explaining. "One of the other ways was challenging him to an unofficial Rating Game, Other than my innate desire to naturally participate, my Peerage's hidden purpose was to be strong enough to fight Riser's own. Issei-san would have been the trump card, had I not met you."

Rias took a pause in her explanation. Grayfia simply listening to the girl's troubles. She knew Rias did not accept this situation at all, but not to this degree. _"But to think she would end up being lucky enough to meet him. I wonder what you'll do... Uzumaki-san."_ Grayfia thought. She and her husband have met Naruto before, but each encounter ended up being unpleasant. How can it not be when each time, he had to wipe the floor with them just so they would leave him alone. Thankfully, this time was merely by accident.

"It was my own error in judgement to withhold information from you. Had I not done so, maybe I would have been able to convince you to fight him for me."

"I wouldn't have fought him either way." Naruto's remark made Rias' eyes widen considerably. She would have asked his reasons, but it seemed he was already one step ahead. "As much as I like being friends with you all, I only fight if it forces my hand or on a whim. I'm not supposed to be the one to solve everyone's problems anymore."

"But you're the only one I know is strong and willing enough to do it!"

"If your family is stupid enough to give you away to this supposed jerkass..." Naruto gave a glare to Grayfia to shut her up before she could protest to his description. Even Rias, who was not the target of the glare, kept her mouth shut from protesting at the insult. "Then why not break away? I know that it sounds horrible, considering they are your family and doing so may make you seem ungrateful. But it is YOUR life, YOU should be the one to choose your course."

"You make it sound so easy."

"And why shouldn't it? Are you worried they'll kill you... or your friends? If that's the case, then the Gremory isn't really much of a Family-oriented family after all..."

"I think you've said enough, Uzumaki-san." Grayfia said, standing up and barely able to hide her anger. She dare not attack him though. Knowing he can and always will wipe the floor with them, should she do so.

"I suppose I have." Naruto agreed as he rolled away from the door and to the side of his futon. Rias made her way to the exit before she felt the blanket yanked away from her with chakra strings. "Grayfia-san, despite our previous encounters... I hope to one day meet your son. I'm sure he's growing into a fine lad."

"Yes. Millicas does love hearing stories about 'the only person who can beat his daddy and mommy'. I'm sure he would be thrilled to finally be able to put a face to a name." Grayfia said in a deadpan as the white magic circle drew itself under her. Naruto simply grinned triumphantly as the wife of a Satan disappeared.

"How exactly do you know my brother and his family?"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time." Naruto waved off as he sat in his futon, flipping the blanket over the opposite side so he had the side that was not touching Rias' body. "I hope you keep in mind what I said. I am still quite mad, but you don't have to worry about asking for forgiveness. Just know and understand that what you could have done, could and would have cost us both our chances at happiness. Pleasant dreams, Rias Gremory." Naruto finished as he used chakra strings to slide the shoji doors closed and promptly sealed the room after Rias exited.

"_I will, Naruto-kun."_ Rias thought remorsefully as she headed back to her room to think and straighten out her thoughts.

Back with Naruto and Kurama, the two stayed silent for quite a while before Kurama spoke. "All truth. Even Grayfia telling her son stories about you was truth."

"You never cease to amaze me with that lie detector of yours."

"Naruto, how long are you gonna keep moping about that?" Kurama questioned, knowing what Naruto was referring to. "Had you actively lived life the way you used to when you were a kid, you would have eventually learned how to read people and learn how to detect lies." Kurama pointed out, Naruto nodding his assent since Kurama was right.

"The only time you weren't with me, I just had to get lied to." Naruto said as he nostalgically looked up and out the window, remembering a better time. "I'm a fucking idiot. Always have and always will be..." Naruto felt one of Kurama's tails smack him in the face, though he did not bother nursing the spot. Knowing that he rightfully deserved it for brooding or even trying to.

"Yeah, you are an idiot. But that's one of the things that makes you Naruto Uzumaki. It was an idiot that saved the world from an everlasting illusion. It was an idiot that befriended the Great Kyubi no Yoko. It was an idiot that made one of the potentially strongest beings in existence. And nobody would have it any other way. Not even her."

"You do realize you just abused that moment to call me an idiot multiple times, right?" Naruto deadpanned as he lied down. Kurama simply grinned and rested his head on his forelegs.

"Nah. I always call you like that. It's synonymous with your name now, so it barely makes a difference."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm heavily noticeable in Naruto's retort. They spent a few more minutes quiet before Naruto switched off the lights using chakra strings. "Thanks for stopping me from brooding."

"Someone's got to make sure you don't go into an unstoppable angst-driven quest for revenge. Red may be the only one who even has a chance of stopping you." Kurama said, as he tried to snooze off. "Although, you know how lazy he is. Then again, I'm actually surprised you're not antagonizing him to have him kill you."

"I've got something to live for now." Naruto chuckled a little at the thought. "Can you believe it? She said that someday after she passes on, another person will come along who can and will understand me. Someone who despite knowing my curse, will still love me the way she did."

"Like she passed on the torch to Irina."

"Spiritually, I guess she did." Naruto finished.

"Well, at least it wasn't a guy." Kurama said, making Naruto cringe in his spot. He has not and will not ever swing that way. He hoped to never ever remember that day he accidentally kissed Sasuke. He always blamed that guy that stood up at the wrong time. "Bad enough I'm a dude. Don't really need a massive sausage-fest around here."

"Uhh..."

"Anyways, go to sleep already. If my guess is right, we would have quite a day tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked curiously, only for Kurama to make an obviously fake snoring sound to ignore his questioning. Naruto shrugged as he let his body succumb to the lulls of sleep. "Goodnight, buddy."

"_Heh. Goodnight, Naruto."_

* * *

Early Saturday morning arrived as the tenants of the Uzumaki household began going about their morning rituals. Communing in the dining room with a simple breakfast. Akeno and Koneko knew that there was some awkward tension between Rias and Naruto. Of course, only Akeno knew what could have probably transpired for such a scene to happen. It didn't matter to her though, so long as she gets a shot at him.

And they say Issei is perv- Yeah, scratch that.

The ringing of the doorbell cleared away some of the awkward air as Naruto called out as stood up to answer the door and see who was at the gates. Leaving the girls alone in the room, with only Kurama happily munching on his own food and ignoring the girls' staring contest.

"...What did you do?" Koneko questioned her King, though her cute tone was laced with the way a parent would scold a child. Rias sighed and knew that if she kept them in the dark, they may resent her for always doing so. So she resolved to be honest in her answer.

"I may have tried sleeping with him while he was asleep."

"Keyword: tried. You failed, didn't you?" Akeno assessed, not bothering to hide her smirk. Rias explained that it could have failed either way, since Grayfia was about to pick her up anyway. Akeno can't help but pick her jaw off the ground at the fact that the 'Strongest Queen' was as tame as a house cat in the presence of the blonde immortal. Even more so, when it was hinted that even Sirzechs was defeated by him.

They would have spoken more, had Naruto not re-entered the room. "Kurama... SHE's here."

(Earlier with Naruto)

A young woman with long blonde hair, holding a traditional Japanese parasol walked through the streets of the Residential area at a sedate pace. Her golden-yellow eyes showed that she was quite nervous about what she was about to do. She wore a simple casual outfit that did not match her parasol. In her mind, it was a very monumental thing to do. She may have made mistakes, but she knew having her daughter was not one of them. She just hoped that he understands her honesty.

Finally coming upon her destination, her finger hesitated to ring the doorbell. After a while of inward deliberation, she pushed it once. She heard someone yell out 'I'll be right there!', making her wait patiently by the gate. Her parasol neatly folded as she stood under the wooden gate's shade.

"Who is it?" She heard someone ask as the door opened and Naruto stepping out.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun."

"-kun? I was not particularly aware we were close to each other Yasaka-_chan_." Naruto said as he opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"I heard he was out again."

"And how pray tell did you hear that?" Naruto questioned as he led her to the sitting room. Setting her up some tea he preemptively made in case Asia woke up on Kurama's watch. Yasaka took a few sips of the tea before answering again.

"May I quote yo-" Yasaka began but Naruto stopped her by raising a finger. Warning her to just tell him straight up. "Fine. Simply put, I always keep tabs on you two. Last I heard other than that, you were in England working for the church. I assume they sent you here on a mission?"

"Yes. Though, I do hope that whatever you have spying on us isn't too fervent in their job."

"If you are worried about your personal life, then worry not. I keep it strictly professional." Yasaka defended.

"Ah, Shadow Clone. So useful to chakra powerhouses such as us, eh?" Naruto commented. Yasaka nodding in confirmation. Naruto stood up from the sitting room and carried the tray out with him. "Maybe I shouldn't have taught it to you." He muttered, shaking his head. He knew Yasaka heard what he said, thanks to her sharper hearing.

"If it's any consolation, I never taught it to anyone else. Not even my daughter."

"Won't he be thrilled..." He commented apathetically at the new information. "He'll be here in a few minutes." Naruto said sliding the door behind him as he headed for the dining room. This may reflect badly on him, but with Yasaka here, Kurama would not be able to watch Asia for him, so he may have to do it himself. Once he entered the room, everyone seemed to have stopped talking. The only sound coming from Kurama, who was blissfully yet noisily chowing down over his well made breakfast. _"Well, Rias will need her space. I guess I can skip class today."_ Naruto thought before turning to his partner. "Kurama... SHE's here."

"I know. I picked up her scent ever since she entered the city limits."

"I assume you would want to talk to her, alone. I will take care of Asia today."

"...You have class."

"It's fine Koneko-chan, it's just a Saturday class. Besides, I'll just stay home and watch over Asia, no need to worry about me." Naruto said as he sat down on his seat and emptied the rest of his plate. "Shouldn't you guys get going? You're gonna be late." After saying that, the girls finished their food and made teleported to their clubroom, leaving Kurama and Naruto alone. Naruto created his clones to wash the dishes, accompanying Kurama to where Yasaka was at. "She's in here."

Naruto was about to leave to check on Asia but Kurama had his tail tug on his pant leg. "Just in case." In a show of support, Naruto entered the room with his trusted partner. Sitting down on the couch with him, opposite Yasaka. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face again after all this time?"

Yasaka looked unnerved at Kurama's piercing gaze. Even when she grew her ninth tail, she would never hold a candle to a true Force of Nature Nine-Tails like him. "I just wanted to... reconnect with you, Dad."

"Really? Then what happened to that deadbeat you ran away with?" Kurama had no intention of sugarcoating his words, and Yasaka knew wholeheartedly that she deserved to hear them in such a way.

"Gone. You and mom were right... he was just a piece of shit."

"And now you know better." Kurama said, Yasaka nodding her blonde head in agreement. Even to this day, Naruto didn't understand why Yasaka had golden blonde hair, when her father had orange-red fur and her mother had pink hair.

"_Though, Tamamo-san did have yellow fox ears."_ Naruto thought. He figured it was some weird fox magic that only they know about. The room stayed silent, Kurama simply looked to his best friend and partner. Naruto gave him that look he always had when he wanted someone to forgive others. He wasn't at all surprised that Naruto opened up a mental link. _"Give her a chance. She's your daughter, and if this is what she wants then you should at least hear her out. Tamamo-san won't wake until after another half-century passes, so this should be good for you."_

"_You Uzumaki's and your family values... Is the Gremory some Underworld branch of your family?"_

"_Hahaha. Very funny." _Naruto retorted sarcastically. _"I'm just saying that you shouldn't push her away or distance yourself from her. You and your progeny, by proxy, is part of the Uzumaki Clan. You know our motto."_

"_You can be so convincing when you need to be." _Kurama finished with a sigh as he shut off the mental link. _"But also hypocritical"_ Kurama took a drink from the bowl Naruto pushed to his face before setting a look on Yasaka. "Daughter, come walk with me." He said as his tails twisted into one and he strutted out the room. Today was partly cloudy, so it was a good day for a walk.

The wayward daughter stood up and followed after her father. Giving Naruto an appreciative look. "I don't know what you said to Dad, but thanks Naruto-kun." She knew that her father and Naruto had the mental conversation. Having known about their bound fate ever since she was still a young fox kit.

"I wouldn't hide the information on your daughter from him, if I were you. You're only hanging by a thread, and Kurama is simply following Uzumaki Clan values." Naruto said as he cleaned up the cups and bowl into the tray. He didn't mind doing chores every now and then. "Whether you reconcile or not, depends on your following conversation with him, Yasaka-chan." He finished, following Yasaka's lead by using familiar suffixes. Yasaka nodded and ran off to catch up to her father, not minding at all that Naruto caught her red-handed in trying to keep her daughter a secret.

Naruto headed to Asia's room to check up on her condition after he finished cleaning the teacups and Kurama's water bowl. The young Nun-turned-Devil was sleeping peacefully. After having the girl's clean her up and clothed her in PJs, Asia simply looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. "My, my, today just keeps turning up so many visitors." Naruto said as he felt a presence enter the room. He would have to make sure to get some clones research a seal that prevents teleportation inside the house other than his Hiraishin. "So what can I do for you this time, Ophis?"

The person he was speaking to, was a young-looking girl with slitted grey eyes and long, black hair with a frilled, purple headband. She had pointy ears and and a pale skin tone. She wore a black dress with purple ties on her exposed abdomen and hands, and a pink ribbon on her neck. She wore white shorts that were tied with pink ribbons on the legs. Her exposed chest was covered with black tape in an x-formation directly on the nipples.

Despite her girly, Gothic-Lolita look, Naruto knew very well that she was not exactly a woman. But she simply preferred that form she had now. "I heard from my snakes you were active once again."

"For the last time, I don't want to join your little group."

"You have made that quite apparent in our last encounter. No, I simply wish to confirm some rumours. Nothing more."

"How is he?" It was only right for him to wonder about the well-being of most of the people he met that actually make an impact on him. Vali was one such person.

"You speak of the Butt Dragon Emperor, I presume?" Ophis inquired. Naruto looked confused at the title, but found it oddly weird that the Two Heavenly Dragons would get such degrading nicknames thanks to their current hosts. "He is fine. Still on his quest to fight stronger opponents."

"I see. That's good to hear."

"You know, you could die if you help me defeat Baka-Red."

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said turning to her after he switched some of the things for Asia's welfare. "I have something to live for."

"You speak of that girl in England? Yes, she seems to have inherited the will of your deceased beloved." Ophis said as she tinkered with some of the minor furniture in the room. Naruto warned her with a 'Don't even think about it' threat'. "I won't do anything. I know better than to have us fight each other again and force a redrawing of the maps."

"So, do you wish to stay for some... tea?" Naruto would have offered had Ophis not just disappeared like a certain bat-themed crime fighter. He was polite to his house guests, even if they do arrive unexpected. "I take it that's a 'no'?" He sighed. He exited Asia's room to go play some video games, keeping the volume down so he could hear if Asia stirs awake. Sure he could just leave clones to watch over Asia, but he felt this was more fun than dodging rabid fangirls while juggling in schoolwork.

Such was his life in the modern world.

* * *

Blonde lashed eyelids fluttered open in the cool Spring afternoon of Sunday. Within the eyelids laid a pair of bright green eyes that twinkled with innocence. She sat up and felt the need to cover her face from the midday sun that shined through the nearby window. "This isn't the church..." She said noticing the different walls surrounding her and the fact that she was in a futon as opposed to a standard wood and mattress bed. She also knew she didn't wear PJs when she slept, especially not ones with a weird animal print on it.

She then realized there was a weight on her lap and saw a head of brown hair, with some drool on the side of his mouth. "Issei-san?"

"He's been there since this morning... waiting for you to hopefully wake up." Asia turned and saw Naruto entering the room with a tray of lunch in his hands. It was going to be for Issei, but since the brunette was soundly asleep, he might as well give it to Asia. He did just that and assisted his fellow blonde by helping her feed herself.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-nii-san."

"Nii-san? Heh, never thought I'd hear the day when a cute little girl would call me a brother." Naruto said, ruffling Asia's hair.

"You don't like it?"

"Not at all. Feel free to keep calling me that." Naruto smiled.

"Where am I?" Asia asked with Naruto providing the answer that she was in the Uzumaki House. He recounted what happened the other night to Asia, whose eyes widened at the fact she became a Devil under Rias. "I-I'm a D-Devil now?"

"Yes. It was the only way to bring you back. Whether you end up hating this guy..." He said as he poked Issei's face, making him stir. "... or not, he will still like you. His words not mine." Naruto stood up as Issei began to stir awake. He decided to let them get some privacy as he headed to the sitting room to work on the Anti-Teleportation Seal. Kurama was spending another day with Yasaka, having found some common ground for them to bond as Father and Daughter again.

Rias and Akeno was busy honing their Magic skills. After Naruto made it evident that he won't be the one to fight Riser for Rias' freedom, the two best friends made haste to sharpen their abilities before the time for the Rating Game came. Kiba and Koneko were busy exchanging training tips on their piece's bonus traits to the other.

He himself was busy passing his time with various modern activities or researching more mundane seals. He had no leads as to the whereabouts of the grey light that gave him the two watches. So he was unable to do anything for himself other than what he could currently do. While he does not regret ever meeting the two girls who became very special in his life, he still wanted whatever that grey light was and give it a good punch in its proverbial face.

Naruto heard his phone ring with a call. Picking it up, he answered the caller. "Nice to finally hear your voice again, Irina-chan. What's up?"

"I passed! I finally passed, Naru-kun!" She said excitedly on the other line. Naruto immediately knew what she was talking about and promptly congratulated her for finally graduating from the Church's combat training program. "Xenovia and I are going to go on our first mission this week!"

"Is something wrong, Irina-chan?" He questioned, taking note of the lack of her usual suffix for her best friend. He made sure to point that out to her. "... did something happen between you two?" It was a possibility that Xenovia would confront Irina about her own growing feelings, but he silently hoped they didn't end their friendship just because they were fighting over him.

"Ah, no. Nothing's wrong. I just forgot because I was so excited in telling you the good news!" Naruto nodded, even though she couldn't see it. Naruto then asked where their first mission was going to be. He hoped that it was in Japan, that way they can come here and live with him and the church can send their missions to them as a group. "We're going to go pick up the Excalibur Mimic for me from one of the churches. You know how Xenovia-chan can wield the Durandal? I'm also a Holy Sword user now!"

"What!? Did they-?"

"No! It's not what you think!" Irina placated. She knew Naruto wasn't exactly fond of the old method to create Holy Sword users. Add in the fact that Naruto wasn't exactly a believer in religions and you have one unstoppable maelstrom that would cut down any forms of Human experimentation and their instigators. "They found a way to artificially create the light attribute without harvesting it from other people."

"Did they... touch you or anything of the sort?"

"No, they didn't. Naru-kun, please calm down..."

Naruto took a second to calm himself. He was definitely protective of her, despite his inner dilemma of him outliving her greatly. "Sorry... I'm fine now." It was reassuring to Irina that he cared so much. She can't help but feel she chose right in pursuing him romantically. "How long will you be there? I... I want to see you again..."

He heard her put down and distance herself from the phone before he heard a far-off 'Kyaaa!'. The reaction was a little understandable, since he often has trouble saying things like that. He heard her pick up her phone again. "Just less than a month, but we're still fresh out of the program so we don't have vacation hours yet." Naruto let out an audible sigh at having to wait longer. He missed having her around him. Kurama wasn't exactly the greatest cuddle buddy. "But I'm sure we'll see each other soon! I just know it!"

"Yeah. We will. It's just... I want it to be sooner rather than later."

"Me too. Well, I gotta go... Xen-chan and I are going to do some extra training. Bye, Naru-kun! See you soon!"

"Yeah, see you soon, Irina-chan." Naruto said as they both hung up the phone. Naruto placed his phone down on the table as he continued researching his seals.

"Senpai's got a girlfriend~!" Naruto gained a small tick mark at the idiotic comment Issei just made. The brunette boy having finished talking to Asia peeked in the sitting room.

"_You just dug your own grave."_ Naruto thought with an inward smirk._ "_Yeah, and unlike you my girlfriend isn't trying to kill me." Issei planted his face involuntarily in the ground at the jab. Cursing his own shitty luck over the same matter. "Good news is, your second girlfriend is a lot more sweet and less fake."

"A-Asia's not my g-girlfriend!" Issei defended albeit shakily.

"Yeah, and Irina-chan's not mine." He sarcastically retorted with a deadpan expression. Issei looked curious at the name and said that he had a childhood friend with the same name. "Yup. The very same."

"But Irina is a boy. Does that mean you're..." Issei poked his index fingers together to ask subtly about the issue.

"Like hell!I'm 100% straight. Irina is a girl, dumbass." Naruto's last sentence repeated over and over inside Issei's head. The brunette boy allocating more brain power to process the awkward revelation that hit Issei like a ton of bricks. Naruto simply looked on amusedly at the boy trying to make sense of things. As if the very revelation was like a world-shattering twist to a story.

_Thud!_

He expected the usual scream of disbelief, but Issei just fell back. His body was unmoving, other than the rise and fall of his chest. Naruto shook his head and continued his research. He had something to look forward to now. Little else mattered to him, other than the fact he would finally reunite with his girlfriend.

He made a Shadow Clone and had it drag Issei to Asia's room.

No sense in wasting an opportunity to mess with kids.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Don't have much to say here. While originally this was supposed to be meeting Riser for the first time, I decided to leave that for next chapter.

As you can see, I really did have no intention of having him fight Riser. While you may think this locks Rias out, it doesn't. I already have it planned out. I know you guys are itching for him to fight someone, but trust me he will get into some fights in the future.

Kurama's mate Tamamo is based on Fate/Extra's Playable Caster. She's sleeping and won't wake for another 50 years, so it's very likely she won't show up anytime soon. Yasaka being Kurama's daughter is in reference to her name which carries the kanji for 'Eight', and Kunou being a tribute name to her father.

Also some bad news: My already slow update speed will be slowed down further with the release of Bravely Default tomorrow. While I will try and allocate some hours into writing, most of it will go to my gaming.

I guess that's it.

#SHORTEST! AN! EVER!


End file.
